Wild Child
by Prizz-sweetie
Summary: Edward is a well respected and important lawyer. Bella is a hard partier. When Bella accidentally stumbles into his life, Can he bring her down from the high she's on? Or will Bella loosen Edward's tie a little? Will something more emerge? ExB AH AU OOC
1. Chapter 1: Screw you

_Hey guys! This is my new Fan fiction 'Wild child'. The summary out there really sucks so here's a better one._

Edward is a well respected and important lawyer. Bella is a hard partier who has no idea of what she wants out of life. What happens when one day, after a long tiresome day at work, Edward comes home to an unconscious Bella on his door step? What happens when he agrees to let her stay with him? Will Edward make Bella see what life is really all about and bring her down from the high she is on or will Bella loosen his chains a little bit? A little bit like pretty woman. ExB, OOC, AU, AH.

* * *

**Song: Leave (Get Out), JoJo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella P.O.V**

_Ring... ring... ring..._

I groaned and rolled over in my bed blindly feeling around for the phone.

"Mh-llo?" I managed to say.

"Bella! What the hell are you still doing in bed at four in the afternoon?" I heard Rose yell at the other end.

"Ow, too loud. Could' ya turn it down a bit? I had a late night last night," I said as I sat up, avoiding knocking Tyler as I did.

"Well, get your sorry ass up! We're going clubbing tonight! You, me, Lauren, and if you want, Tyler!" I just went last night, but eh! What the hell? I was always up for a little dancing.

"Okay rose, I'll meet you there at eleven." I hung up the phone and rolled back into bed, cuddling up against Tyler. He groaned and rolled over. I rolled my eyes knowing there was only one way to get him up.

"Tyler, Come on wake up, baby. I'll give you a little treat if you do," I called seductively. I felt his hand move along my thigh and up my shirt.

"Promise?" he called childishly after roughly grabbing one of my breasts.

"Promise."

With that he shot up and rolled over on top of me, stealing a lust filled kiss. He moved down to my neck and began his routine of sucking and nipping at the flesh there.

"Tyler?" I asked breathlessly

"Mmmm?"

"We're going out tonight. Club Twilight at eleven. You coming?" I felt him hook his finger around my shorts and roughly rip them of my body.

"No can do," he murmured. "Got plans tonight." I sighed pushing him off and got up, grabbing my shorts as I did.

"Babe, where you going?" He groggily called out, still hung-over from last night. I don't know how he managed to still think about sex while having a pounding head ache.

"Well, if you're not coming, then you don't need to get up then," I answered, swerving my way into the closet.

"But I want you," he whined from the bed as I pulled out my clothes for tonight.

"We all want and need things Tyler, but sometimes we just can't get them." I grabbed a pair of lacy panties with a matching bra and rushed into the bathroom with the rest of my clothes, locking the door to make sure I wouldn't be disturbed. I climbed into the shower and washed away last night's grime and filth while enjoying the heat on my skin.

After the water turned somewhat cold, I stepped out of the shower feeling fresh, knowing I would just end up dirty again.

I pulled my clothes on and examined myself in the mirror. I had a shot black and white skirt on that barely covered my butt and a black top showing as much cleavage as I had while being held up by two straps of gold rope. **(Pic on profile). **I blow dried my hair and loosely curled it. I placed my black shiny beret on and laced up my knee high black, platform stiletto boots. **(Pic on profile).** I did my eyes a smoky black and my lips a pink gloss. I layered my cheeks with red blush and grabbed a black purse on my way out.

"I'm using the car, so tough luck. Don't wait up for me, I'll be out late," I yelled on my way out. I heard him grunt and I shut the door. I ran down to the old mercury parked in the slot for room 107 and revved the engine.

I made it to the club in ten minutes, making me ten minutes early. I decided to talk to my good friend Emmet the bouncer, also Rose's fiancé, for a few minutes.

"Hey Emmet. Guess you're here early huh? What time do you get off?" I asked conversationally.

"Hey, Bells. Oh, around twelve-One, somewhere 'round there," he answered.

We talked for a while before I heard a low whistle. I turned around unsurprised. Rose was unbelievably gorgeous; making every model envy her perfection. I rolled my eyes at the on lookers. They stared at her like she was some tourist attraction. Lucky Emmet was there.

"Hey, babe." The two embraced in a kiss before her attention fell on me.

"Hey, Bella! Lauren couldn't make it, said she was busy. But that's okay! We can have fun on our own! Ready to get down and dirty?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. I laughed and stepped inside. The club was packed and the music was blaring. I spotted an open seat and I led Rose to it.

"So, do you wanna dance now, or later?" I yelled over the music, eagerly eyeing the dance floor with its moving lights and smoke.

She laughed and mimed, "go," for I couldn't hear her. I jumped up and made my way to the centre of the floor. I moved my hips in time to the beat, swaying my head as I did so. I threw my hands up in the air, earning a whistle or two. I felt Rose come and join me, so we turned around and started dancing with each other, her behind and me in front.

"Work it baby!" We heard some loud on-looker yell. I stopped and looked around for the source of the sound. Spotting a tall, some-what built guy with shaggy brown hair in the back corner looking at me, I carefully walked my way over to the man. I worked my hips to sway to make me look somewhat sexy.

"Do you like what you see?" I purred. I saw him nod eagerly, and then I motioned with my index finger for him to come and join me. As soon as we were on the dance floor, I felt him grind into me. I moved with the stranger with Rose close by.

As the night went on we got more calls and more dances, earning envious glares from other girls that looked on. I looked at the watch that was on my hand One-thirty. I sighed and pulled Rose over to a safe spot, away from most of the crowd.

"Rose, I gotta get going. I can't be late tomorrow, I have that job interview." She sighed and looked at the clock.

"Can't you just stay for a little while longer?" she whined. I smiled at the fact that I was her favourite company and shook my head

"Sorry, I can't. I'll meet up with you later though." She puckered her lips and crossed her arms in front, giving her a sulky five-year-old look. I laughed and apologized.

"Fine. But you're coming here _again_ tomorrow. Understood?" she persisted. I smiled and hugged her goodbye.

"Promise."

I swerved my way out of the club, narrowly avoiding the drunks and perverted people, in an attempt to get to the door.

Once free of the lights and music, I jumped into the old mercury and drove away to the flat. It wasn't fancy and done up, but it was a roof over my head and that was enough. Sure, the hot water only lasted for ten minutes and there was a leak in the roof so you had to place a bucket under to catch the water, oh, and there was that crack in the window, but hey! If it beats living on the streets then why not?

I pulled up to the flat and bounded up the stairs (no elevators), and pulled my key out of my purse. Before I got to the door I heard a moan, followed by a grunt.

Ew, Loud much? I walked down the hall and noticed the moans were getting louder. In fact, as I reached the door, the noises were so loud it was if it were on the other side... Wait WHAT!?

I crashed the door open, raced to the bedroom.

"Uuuuh, Tyler.... Yes.... Oh god!"

I threw the door open to the most disgusting sight.

There, on the bed, was a very topless Lauren and naked Tyler. She was straddling his lap and bent down to his chest. As soon as they noticed me, their eyes flew open in shock. Lauren scrambled to her shirt but tripped on the way.

"What the hell is this!?" I demanded, gesturing to the scene in front of me. "I go out for three hours and you can't find any other way to occupy yourself? This is ridiculous Tyler! What the hell were you thinking? What, you didn't get it straight away so you go and cheat on me? Or has this been going on longer than I know? You Asshole Tyler!"

"Bella... Baby, I can explain!" Tyler begged.

"Save it for someone who cares!" I walked forward and let my hand strike his cheek. I ignored the tears that were now spilling over and moved to Lauren, trembling and biting down on my lips to prevent me from doing something I really regretted. She was shaking in fear, probably thought I was going to hit her to.

"Congratulations, Lauren. He's yours."

I grabbed a suitcase and started shovelling in clothes and toiletries.

"Aw, Baby, come on! Don't be like that babe. If you come back I'll give you a treat," he tried to persuade. I snorted and threw my hair brush at him. It hit him square in the face and I turned around so I couldn't see the damage. I knew it was bad since it was followed by a string of profanities.

I zipped up the bag and slipped a coat on.

"Screw you Tyler."

With that I set out on the streets, having no home, no car and no food. Man I was screwed. Why didn't I just make the backstabber leave? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot. Doesn't matter though, why would I want something that he used anyway? I kept walking until I came to an unfamiliar part of Seattle. I sat down at the side of some huge gate and took out my IPod. I looked at the time. Two-fifteen.

The drinks I had earlier on were starting to kick in full effect. Everything became hazy and moved in strange ways. Before I knew it the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I raked my hands through my hair in frustration. The case was really getting to me. I had been sitting at my desk for two hours without so much as moving and I still had gotten nothing done. It was a simple case, two people wanting a divorce. Easy. But that wasn't the aggravating part. It was deciding who got what. Both had no rights for anything. There had been no crimes committed, no fighting involved and no cheating. It was as if they simply just decided that they all of a sudden wanted separate lives. Who got the kids? Who got the house, the money? I groaned in irritation because usually, this was simple. But so far, my day had been anything but simple, probably the worst day this year.

I glanced at the clock that read Two-thirty and abruptly stood up out of my chair, sending it flying into the wall. I grabbed my briefcase and marched out of my small, claustrophobic office.

"Have a good Evening sir!" called my _way_ to enthusiastic receptionist, Jessica.... I wonder what she was still doing here at this time at night. I realised what she had said to me and quietly snorted. Huh! I internally laughed at the idea of my night becoming any better. Well, at least it couldn't get any _worse._ I waved briefly and half ran to the elevators, wanting nothing more than to just get home.

I raced down to the employees parking slots and jumped into my baby, my 2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Coupe. **(Pic on profile).** She was sleek, black, and absolutely gorgeous; I marvelled her beauty for a moment's time before reversing and racing down the narrowed streets of Seattle.

I had lived here for about five years now, successfully making it as the most coveted lawyer in the whole of the Olympic Peninsula. I owned a multimillion dollar house, beautiful cars, butlers, chefs and maids as well as being respected and highly thought of. Ever since I was little I had wanted to be a lawyer. I also dreamed of the perfect life: A good and well mannered wife, three beautiful children and perhaps a dog. But no, I was all alone in my four storied mansion. But I was perfectly happy. I guess you just don't get everything you want

As I slowed down at the red traffic light, I heard a dull, pulsing beat. I glanced out the window and rolled my eyes. It was a night club, where insignificant, unimportant, and careless people went. I don't know what was so appealing about them. Only people who didn't have anything better or useful to do go there to waste themselves away with inappropriate dancing and drinking. I had gone once, unwillingly as a celebration for turning twenty-one. It was horrible. The air was so thick with smoke and alcohol that you could hardly breathe. The smell burned your nose and you could hardly hear a thing. When I finally got out of that retched place all I could hear the whole ride home was a dull buzzing noise in the back of my ears as a result of the music being too loud.

The light turned green and I floored it the rest of the way home. I pulled up to my multimillion dollar house and speeded through the gates up to the driveway. I parked it next to my other beloved, my precious silver Volvo and skipped the stairs two at a time to my front door.

"Welcome home, sir," greeted my butler, Michael, or Mike for convenience. I waved him off as I stomped through the foyer, headed for the giant staircase. As I was about to ascend up the stairs, Mike started to stammer.

"Ah, sir? There is, umm, something I must... Uh... tell you." I stopped and swivelled back to Mike impatiently. I raised my eyebrows as a gesture for him to continue. He looked around nervously before continuing.

"A young lady was passing through the streets when she fainted, outside your gates. Security brought her in, not knowing what to do with her." I froze.

What? Why on earth would they do that? Why not just take her to the hospital? I groaned; I didn't have time for this. Like I said, I already had a tough day.

"Where is she?" I demanded, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"In the guest room on the fourth floor, second to the left, sir." I grumbled the whole way to the guestroom and opened the door without hesitation. There, lying down on the bed was a girl, dressed in skimpy clothes showing an impressive amount of cleavage and legs with knee-high stiletto boots. Her pale face was adorned with cosmetics; her eyelids layered with a dark thick black, her lips a full glossy pink and her cheeks stained red. Her mahogany hair was in a careful disarray of curls. I was beyond furious. They had let a _hooker_ into my house?

Growling in irritation I called Mike to my side and as soon as he entered the room snapped my command.

"I want her _OUT_ of here as soon as she wakes up, got it?" He nodded friskily and glanced at the girl, eyes glazing over. I should have known. He let her in because she was a 'sight' to see. Only to those as perverted as Mike.

I stormed back out the door and into my room, making sure I repeated my instructions to the security on my way. I didn't have time to deal with this.

After I showered, I climbed into my bed trying to sleep and escape all of the problems just for a few hours.

After what seemed like minutes, I was woken up by a loud banging noise coming from downstairs. Grabbing a shirt, I crept down to the source of the noise. As soon as I hit the bottom level, the sound became more distinct

I turned the corner of the kitchen and screamed in shock

"AAH!"

* * *

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Offer you can't resist

_ This chapter is dedicated to_

_**TheGodsCanDance**  
_

_Congrats! okay on with the story._

* * *

**Song: Should I Stay or Should I Go?, The Clash**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

Slowly, lights and colours began to dance back into my vision. I moved my heavy eyes from side to side, sweeping across the room. What the hell? I was sprawled across some fancy bed with pink and cream blankets and extravagant, lacy pillows. The sheets were soft under my hand as I used the bed to brace myself; trying to sit up. Groaning, I held a hand to my head. It killed.

As if someone hit the fast forward button, my mind began to recall the events of the previous day. Ugh! Stupid cheating asshole of a boyfriend!

In an attempt to stand up, I rolled of the bed and dragged myself to the mirror. I groaned at the site and tried to rub away my already smeared eyeliner. After trying to smooth down my wild hair, I glanced at the clock. Four-thirty.

I quickly remembered that I was in some unfamiliar room and used the time to really have a look at it. It was huge. No, wait, that's an understatement, it was _massive!_ My kitchen was probably smaller than this! You could fit an elephant in here! Wow, I must have done something really good if karma was willing to send me here. The walls were painted in an off-white colour with a delicate peach trimming the top. The windows were two glass doors, opening to a balcony overhanging the large decorated garden where the sun would soon rise.

I ran to them and threw them open. I breathed in the fresh air and stepped onto the hard, sandy stones that covered the ground. The scene in front of me was so picturesque. The night-lights danced off the flowers giving them and luminous glow, while the trees gently swayed with the wind. But, of course, my pounding headache ruined my free moment and sent me on a mission, a search party. Where ever I was, the owner _had_ to have some sort of aspirin.

Quietly, I snuck passed through the corridor and into the bathroom. That's usually where the medicine is kept. Like the rest of the house, the bathroom was _huge_! What kind of lucky bastard lived here? I opened the glass cabinets, careful not to leave a finger print, and searched through the various items stored behind them. No aspirin. Where else could it be?

I thought I would look back in the guest room when I noticed a figure. I jumped and stifled a gasp. There on the floor where two men in black and blue uniforms, walkie-talkies blaring, fast asleep. I noticed the guns in each of their holsters attached to their belts and did my best not to scream. I gave them a once over. I noticed their jackets had the word '_security' _printed on the back and front. Shit! This person even had _security!_

I rushed back down the way I had come, passing another bathroom. God! This place could have thousands of bathrooms! Which one held the damn aspirin? Groaning quietly, I began my search again, and, like before, there was no aspirin.

"Can't you just give me a clue?" I yelled at nothing. Irritated, I bounded back through the halls, coming to a large staircase. I wonder how many floors this place has. I silently flowed them down and was met with another hall, this one full of pictures and expensive sculptures. I ventured through this hall and found more empty bedrooms. Who lived in this place?

With no luck of finding the stupid aspirin, I collected myself to travel down a further set of stairs. This level was a little more open. There was a fire place surrounded by a large lounge and several book cases. The floor was carpeted with a thick velvety red and the walls were a dark cream. In the far corner of the room sat a computer and _very _large television. It was like one of those projector screens you see in the cinemas! But, of course, the aspirin wouldn't be on _this_ level.

I traced my steps back to _another_ set of stairs. How many freakin' levels did this house have?

Once grounded, I wondered aimlessly around the foyer, dining room and living room before I came to the kitchen. I loved to cook. I know that sounds a little weird but it's true. The problem though was that I was too poor to be going and buying every ingredient under the sun to experiment with, so I usually just stuck with pasta of some sort and/or rice. If by some chance, I manage to nick a few bucks, food is generally what I buy first.

I searched through lower and higher cabinets and I still found no aspirin. It's like the person who owned this place had never heard of a headache!

I opened a larger cabinet on the right when a stack of pots tumbled down noisily. I hurriedly placed them back up and continue searching. Not long after I heard a deep scream.

"AAH!"

I spun around and was met by two pools of green. I stepped back and noticed an insanely good looking man.

"Where do you keep the aspirin?" I asked calmly, trying to look as if I wasn't interested in his well defined chest that was barely fitting in the tight shirt he wore.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered. A look of hatred came across his face and I guessed he didn't like chicks that look like they had just rolled out of bed after having sex with someone. He was a stiff. This guy could be fun to play around with...

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Where do you keep the aspirin?" she asked, as if she hadn't heard me yell.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stammered, feeling the irritation build.

"I'm looking for the Aspirin, duh!" She said without looking at me still. She jumped onto the counter top and reached behind the top cabinets, pulling out a small packet.

"Aha!" she exclaimed loudly, hopping off the bench table and making a bee-line for the glasses. I blocked her way and looked up at her.

"No, I mean what you are doing _here_. As in here in _my_ house. You're supposed to be gone! The security was to make sure that when you woke up you left!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah. About that, they don't know I'm awake, so... Yeah. Not my problem." She ducked under my arm and grabbed a glass of the shelf. She hopped over to the tap and filled it with water.

"What do you mean "they don't know I'm awake"? Who do you think you are!? Coming into _my _house, using _my_ things and expecting _me_ to be okay with it!?" She shrugged and gulped down the aspirin.

"I mean, Mr 'All High and Mighty' that your _faithful _security are sleeping! You can't expect them to be up at five in the morning! So, anyway, I thought, I would get something for my problem and head on out. See? No harm done!" She snapped, turning her eyes to mine for the first time. The two brown orbs held anger and irritation deep within.

"Listen... whoever you are –"

"Bella," she corrected.

"Fine. Listen _Bella_, I don't know who you think you are but I want you the hell out of here! Understood? I can't be seen with such a lower class citizen, especially one with the likes of you, So give me back the damn glass and get out of my house!" I yelled, not caring about her feelings.

Usually, when I yell, people understand I'm not one to be messed with. This _Bella_ didn't know as much. Her irritated face morphed into fury before she snapped back.

"_Lower class citizen?_ Who the hell do _you_ think you are? I'm just as important as you are! Sure I might not own a freakin' mansion and yeah I don't order people around to do my every will, but hey! That doesn't make me any less of a person than you are!" She spun around on her heel and headed back to the dining room. I grumbled and followed after her.

"Where are you going? You can't just wonder around someone's house without permission! "

"Ugh! I'm looking for my damn suitcase! You know, with _all_ my possessions in it! I'm that talented that I fit it all in one suitcase! How many do _you_ need to fit all your possessions in?" she sneered. What is wrong with this girl? Can't she just see that I want to be left alone?

"Look, just get your things and go," I sighed. It really was too early to be fighting.

"I AM!" With that she ran back up the stairs. Trying to release my stress somehow, I ran my hand through my hair, pulling and tugging at its ends.

"Oh my god! What the hell?" A loud voice carried down the stairs. Groaning I went up to deal with her. As soon as I stepped inside the room I stopped. I saw her suitcase lying on the bed, wide open and empty. On her dressing table was an unrecognizable brush. Cheap looking cosmetics were sprawled across the glass surface of the table. I looked over to what she was staring at and barely concealed my scream. Her clothes were neatly hung and colour coordinated, giving them a brand new look. I looked closely at the garments and nearly fainted. _Nothing_ was longer than her knee, and if it was, it was tight. All the shirts and tops were low cut and very revealing. I raced around her into the connecting bathroom and groaned. Her toothbrush, old and worn, lay in the cup and various other toiletries lay in their correct spots.

"I asked you to pack up and get out, not unpack and settle in!" I whispered furiously, knowing that it would only cause me to lose my voice to scream.

"Oh, so you think _I_ did this do you? You're so prejudice!" she screeched. I blocked my ears. Yeesh, what is wrong with this woman? I saw the sun start to rise from the window. It lit the garden and let its light dance of the pink and orange petals of the roses.

"Good morning sir," greeted Mike. "And to you miss, I hope you find your stay a pleasant one." I think my face turned red.

"You. Did. This?!" I spat, gesturing to all the unpacked items.

"Of course sir. What kind of a man would I be to leave her out on the streets homeless? Besides, I don't think you would do well to have such topics discussed about you. I can see the headline now. "**_Cullen lawsuit hero, to heartless to save the homeless."_**

"Oh? And what say you to the title **_"Cullen's hooker fetish"_**? Can you imagine the rumours then? Besides, no one will know she was here! Don't you think you should have at least discussed this with me first? This _is_ my house! "I barked. I saw Bella roll her eyes and open her mouth to speak. I held one finger up to silence her. She looked livid.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V **

This guy is such an ass! Seriously! I haven't even done anything! But I am starting to like this butler guy.

"You didn't even consult me! If you weren't my best butler I would have had your ass fired hours ago!" I couldn't believe this guy. I was leaving anyway! I felt sorry for his poor butler.

"Don't worry about it. I'm leaving now." I turned to face his blond hair, blue eyed butler. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you anyway."

I left him starry eyed and returned to my suitcase. I started shovelling things in from the dressing table and the wardrobe. I moved to the bathroom and noticed in the reflection that the Cullen guy was stoned. I rolled my eyes. Just because I kissed his butler he thinks I'm going to sleep with him.

"It's been lovely gentlemen but I must be going to look for a cheaper, less grand place to stay, and a low paying job."

"You... don't have a home or job?" he asked slowly. Suddenly his angry facade changed, he looked almost... hopeful? This guy is so weird. I shook my head though, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you're... looking for one? A home and job that is..." I could see the clogs in his head turning, though I don't know what for.

I nodded then walked out of the room and down the many flights of stairs. Maybe I could stay at Rose's. But then again, she is getting married in a few days and I don't really want to intrude. I could try and kick Tyler out... maybe. No, scrap that. I don't want to be near anything that has been touched by that freaking liar. I was about to open the door when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" I turned faced the direction of the voice and met the tranquil blue eyes of the butler. I smiled and let him continue.

"Uh, miss – "

"Bella," I said sweetly. This guy was fun to mess around with.

"Uh, Bella... My master would like to see you, in his office if you will. Don't worry, I'll look after your luggage for you." He spoke so fast that it was hard to make out all the words around the mumbling. I rolled my eyes and left him with my bag. I groaned.

"Please don't tell me his office is in the fourth floor!" He chuckled but shook his head.

"No ma'am, It is in the second floor." I breathed out in a small relief and started my ascend up the stairs. I looked around and noticed he had no pictures up, just paintings. Didn't he have any family? Doesn't matter anyway, why should I care? I followed the narrow hallway until I came to a door clearly labelled 'Cullen's Office'. Without bothering to knock, I entered the room and found him typing away on some fancy looking computer.

What was I even doing up here? I was supposed to be getting the hell out of here! I didn't have time to put up with his rubbish! Clearing my throat loudly, I watched him gain his stiff posture and hard glaring eyes. Ahhh, so he wasn't always such a stiff. He ripped his head up from his work and then sighed. All of a sudden he looked very tired.

"Have a seat miss Bella..." I took the seat he offered and waited for him to stop typing. It was actually frustrating; watching him so wrapped up in work and not take notice of me, even though I was right in front of him. With one final tap on the keyboard he looked up and rolled his chair an inch away from the screen.

"Okay, I have a proposition for you, if you're interested." Truly curious, I stayed sitting in my seat, crossing my legs to make sure he didn't get a good peep show. He sighed then pulled some papers out of his desk.

"Cindy, my gopher," he started looking directly into my eyes, "has just quit and I need a new one. Miss, uh..."

"Isabella Swan," I sighed, knowing where this was leading to and not the least bit interested.

"Okay, Miss Isabella Sw – "

"What's your name?" I interrupted. He looked startled for a moment before turning up the business facade again.

"Edward Cullen," he answered coolly.

"Okay, thanks. It's easier if I have a name to put to the face I'm about to tell off. Alright, listen here Mr Cullen, if you think that I need your pity job you can think again, I am perfectly well off and I'm sure I could find a better offer anyway. In fact, I have a job interview this afternoon! So if you think that I need your hel – "Before I could finish my rant, he whipped a hand under my jaw to close it and another in front of my mouth to make sure no more sound came out.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

Ahhh, it was nice to have quiet for a few seconds. Reluctantly I lowered my hand off her mouth and continued my offer.

"Yes, I am offering you a job and yes, it is a pity one. But, it also benefits you. And I'm not just offering you a job." I sighed asking myself why I was doing this. I am truly insane, but I really do need one, I kind of don't really have time in the day to do all of those necessary things.

I knew I was lying to myself. I could get coffee myself, I could go to the dry cleaners myself, and I could do all of those things... I guess the reason I was hiring her was because I knew that it was horrible of me to judge her that way. She had every right to get mad at me, I didn't even know her. I had to make it up somehow.

"Well, whatever else you have to offer, I'm not interested." She stood up and made her way to the door.

"Wait!" I called. I really was questioning my decision, but then again, I needed a gopher and she might be desperate enough to need this job and not many other people would want this particular one. Mostly it was teenagers or such, never adults. I was lucky to have the opportunity, Even if it was a low scrape.

"Will you continue to keep walking if I let you stay here? That is, until you have enough money to get a decent home of your own," I smirked. She turned around a fully glared at me.

"Do you have a multi personality disorder? First, you're mad at me, then you pity and feel sorry for me, now you're being stuck up and arrogant? And this is all just in a morning! Anyway, I can afford my own house thank you very much!" she retorted but didn't continue on.

"Yes, but would it be sufficient? Would it be comfortable? Will it be at least _decent?_" I questioned. She looked like she was about to rebut, but decided not to. Instead, she looked a little intrigued, and came to sit back down.

"If I lived here, what would that involve?" Now I wasn't the only one being formal.

"Well, you would have access to _edible_ food, you will have your own room and bathroom, you will probably have a maid clean up after you and... well I guess you can use any of the facilities here within moderation." Okay, I think I am crazy. I just offered my entire house to a complete stranger and she was considering it. "Oh, I am sorry about this morning, I was already aggravated from last night, It wasn't necessarily you," I lied.

"You're really offering to let me live here? Are you insane? I've known you for what, two hours? And in that time frame, you've managed to make me hate you." When she put it that way, it did sound crazier than I already thought it was. But something about this girl was making my heart hold on. Telling me that, somehow, this is where she fits into my perfect life.

"You don't have to take me up on the offer," I said shrugging. This made her eyebrows pull together. After a while of deliberation, her forehead smoothed out and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Okay. I'll take you up on that offer." She said sweetly, but there was a wicked look in her eyes.

"You're going to make this hell for me aren't you?" I questioned suspiciously. She nodded and stood up.

"I guess I'll just go put my stuff back up in that room then... Edward." She picked up her luggage and trudged out the door.

It always sounded odd when someone said my name without my last. It was so informal. Like they were friends with me or something. Usually it irritated me because they had no right to assume that, but since Isabella would be living with me now... wow, that sounded weird. I've always been alone, in any place I lived in. It was weird to think that I actually had company. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could learn to like this girl... as a friend.

I never really had friends, I wasn't really very social. It wasn't that I wasn't popular in high school, In fact, I had my fair share of girlfriends, it was just the minds and thoughts of every teenager were the same, and it bored me to no end.

I really only had one friend, his name was Jasper Whitlock, and he married my sister, Alice. They were expecting soon. I was told it would be a little girl. I always thought uncles were old, but now that I realized that I was going to be one really shortly, I found that a little disconcerting.

"Sir, would you like me to ask the maids to go and get her a little more... _suitable_ wardrobe?" My butler asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah." I waved him off but he didn't leave. Instead he stood there smiling.

"I'm glad you let her stay sir, it was very kind of you." But something told me that it wasn't my generosity he was glad about. I would have to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't sneak around her room at night. But something he said struck at me.

_I'm glad you let her stay..._ He was, but was I?

* * *

_For for those who don't know what a gopher is... It's like someone you oder around to do your personal stuff, like getting coffee, going to the dry cleaner, picking up the news paper for you... all that kinda stuff. If you have ever seen 'Devil wears Prada', then a gopher is what Anne Hathaway is at the start, when no one like her... so sad._

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Smile For Me

_I dedicate this to all the people who reviewed last time, you guys know who you are! YOU GUYS ROCK!_

_Okay on with the story..._

* * *

**Song: I love your smile, Shanice **

**

* * *

**

** Edward's P.O.V**

I had just let a stranger into the house. What the hell was wrong with me? And I just gave her a job! I suddenly heard a phone ring, pulling me out of my thoughts. Sighing, I picked the phone up and pressed speaker.

"Hello?"

_ "Hey Edward! I just wanted to tell you that I'll be coming over today,"_ I heard Alice sing. Alice made frequent visits to my place. It had been a routine thing for her and Jasper ever since we moved from Forks.

"What time are you coming over?" I asked slowly, wondering why she would have the urge to come today of all days.

_"Twelve, in an hour's time. I had a feeling that something big is happening... Is there?"_Great. She knew something was going on.

"Um, no... not really" I was using the lightest voice I could manage, but she could still see through me even though we were only on the phone. She's always been the weird know-it-all older sister.

_"You know Edward, you are very transparent, and I'm not even looking at you!"_I was unsure of how I was going to explain this to her without her making a big fuss. I sighed and just figured it would be easier to just tell her.

"Okay, fine. I met this girl –" There was a loud squeal from the other end of the receiver.

_"Oh Edward! I knew it! I knew there was something going on! Am I psychic or what? I knew that you would stop to smell the roses and give your boring, work filled life a brake. Okay I want you to tell me all about her! Oooh! I can't believe my baby brother is finally falling in love!"_

Love? Whoa! Slow down! I knew she would react like that but that was just taking it a little bit too far. We're not even friends!

"Hold on Alice. Let me finish. Like I was saying, and don't interrupt, I met this girl who had passed out in front of my house, drunk. She' one of those hard, partying types, you know, that do nothing else? Anyway, we got into a huge fight this morning when she let it slip that she was homeless and jobless, and you know how Cindy just quit... I mean, you can't blame me! No one else would want the job, only young teenagers who would probably screw the job up!"

_"What are you talking about Edward? I can't blame you for what? Giving her a job? That's not bad!"_ I guess she didn't catch me say that homeless part.

"Yes, I gave her the job, but that's not all I gave her. Remember how I said she was homeless?"

_"Yeah..."_

"I kind of... Well... Iletherliveherewithmeuntilshefoundone."

_"...EDWARD! You didn't! Haha, oh my god! Wait till I tell mum and dad that you're letting a stranger stay with you!"_

"Ugh, Alice. Please don't. It doesn't matter anyway, what's done is done. Maybe you can help the maids pick her out a new wardrobe... hers is entirely inappropriate" She was a fashion designer and worked for 'Runaway' modelling agency. She helped design all the outfits that where modelled. She even had her own label out.

_"Oh Edward... I'm flattered! I could give her a new makeover and everything! This is fantastic! But NO WAY am I _helping_. I think _I'll_ have the maids assist _me! _And by the way, I think you did the right thing by letting her stay with you. I'll be there in half an hour! Jasper! Get ready; we're going to Edward's"._

"Alice, don't rush, it might not be too good for the baby. Take as long as you like."

_"Oh shut up Edward, You know as well as I do that this baby will stay in here for a lot longer."_

"Yeah, like only six months more..." I mumbled

_"Edward that is so far away. I mean, I'm not even showing! Idiot... like I said, I'll be there in half an hour!"_

I heard the dial tone and clicked the speaker off. Was I really doing the right thing? Could I have just let her go? Probably not. I suddenly remembered my file case I had been working on. Sighing, I rolled back the inch or two to my computer and continued filing the report. It was so tedious, and something my personal assistant should do... but she was on vacation. She wouldn't be back until two months.

I remembered my thumb drive had a lot more information on it. I opened my draws but found nothing. That was odd. I checked the shelves and the cupboards, no thumbdrive. Who had been in here last? Not Me... Not Mike... MARIETTA! Of course, my maid, she was cleaning up around here! Now, where was she? That's right I sent her of to Bella's room. I shuddered at the name and asked myself again whether or not I had done the right thing.

I walked briskly up the flights of stairs, wanting to finish the report faster. I rounded the corner and saw the door ajar. Without thinking twice, I walked into the room.

"Marietta, do you know where... Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I can't believe it. I just got a job _and_ I was staying in the most freakin richest house in all of Washington! Maybe America! I am seriously mad. Completely. I don't even know this guy! But strangely enough, I trusted him. I trusted that he wouldn't harm me... or send his security after me. I was actually a little flattered when he said that I could stay with him, it didn't look like he had many visitors. This was all very overwhelming. Just two minutes ago, I was homeless and jobless. Now, I live in a freaking mansion and work for an apparently famous lawyer! I swear karma is on my side... though I don't know why. Maybe it's fate then.

"Um, excuse me miss?" called a timid voice from _my_ doorway... yes, it was_ mine. _She was a small maid in a blue and black uniform with a giant bag slung over her shoulder. She had ocean blue eyes and small cropped black hair in a pony, a ribbon sufficiently holding her hair up.

"Oh, just call me Bella," I smiled sweetly, she looked rather scared. Oh, that's right; they never had _tramps_ stay with them. She probably thought I was going to gun her down!

"Okay, Miss Bella, my master has asked me to get your size. For clothing that is, he doesn't see your wardrobe fit..." she looked _really_ uncomfortable. Wow! I was going to get a whole wardrobe full of _expensive_ clothes!

"Okay. I'm a size two in pants and a size four in tops, if you're going for tight tops; well I suggest then a size two." She looked extremely uncomfortable now. She slowly walked into the room and pulled out a long tape with digits on it from her bag. She walked around the bed to me and had an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Actually, I'm supposed to get your measurements..." she said tentatively. Before I knew it she had pulled my top off and placed the cold string around my waist. She pulled a clipboard out and started jotting down notes. I was too shocked to say anything so I just stood still. She ran the tape down my arm and around my wrist, moving to my bust, then hips.

"Marietta, did you know where my... Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I whipped my head around to the door and saw Edward with his hands covering his eyes. He backed up until he hit the opposite wall in the corridor. I squeaked and felt for my shirt, covering my bare body when I found it.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan! I didn't know! Please excuse me, the door was open and I saw Marietta..." he removed his hands away from his face and looked a little relieved when he saw my torso covered.

"Stupid peeping tom..." I mumbled.

"Oh! Master Edward! Oh no! I'm so sorry Miss Bella, please forgive me!" Marietta continued her string of apologies as I slipped my shirt back on.

"What was it you wanted Edward?" I growled, –pretending to be upset –after the room had quietened down.

"Ahhh, I was... never mind, I'll just be going." He quickly backed out the room and I heard a thump followed by an, "Ow!"

I laughed inwardly, this guy was too funny. I wondered if he had done anything rash in his life. He seemed so proper, and stiff. Like all that mattered was his income, which was very, _very,_ high. Maybe once or twice he had gone out... I don't know. Maybe he was sexually frustrated; he probably hadn't had any in a long, long time. Oh well, his problem... actually, since I was living with him (god that sounded weird) it was kind of my problem to...

"Thank you Miss Bella... I'm so very sorry." I looked down at the timid maid, she was very short. What had Edward done to her? He had scared her out of her mind! He was so thoughtless, just because he was a big shot and all. That doesn't mean you treat your workers like shit... _shit! _I was one of his workers now! I had been so caught up in the idea of living here, that I forgot I was his run-around dog! I groaned and flipped onto the large, comfortable bed. I went back over to my suit case and started unpacking.

I met a dilemma when I came to the wardrobe. There were so many compartments! Which item went where? I sighed and started to sort my clothes out in piles, wishing that butler guy could reorganize it for me, but he would probably be steering clear of me now that I put his line on the job. Whoops.

A little after an hour later I had finished. I took a step and looked back at my work, I was elated. It looked so professional and organized, unlike where I used to live; clothes were just thrown anywhere they fit. I think I even had a few behind the fridge at one stage. I walked around the room to make sure everything was in place. Not being a neat kind of girl, I was actually quite proud of myself. Pleased that I had made an effort for once, It made me feel strangely good, like it made up for one of the past things I shouldn't have done. But of course, it didn't, I only felt that way.

I heard a chime sing through the house and wondered what it could be. I opened my door and peaked out in the hallway, where it was louder. I heard a door being open and Edward's butler give a formal greeting.

"Good morning Mrs. Whitlock." Mrs Whitlock? I ran quietly down the stairs and peaked at the lady at the front door. She was beautiful. She was thin to the extreme and had curves in all the right places. She had short, spiky hair that fanned out around her like a halo. She was dressed in a dainty halter white and black spotted dress, the hem flaring out as if a wire were there to hold its place. **(Pic on profile).** It had a big black belt around the bodice **(pic on profile) **and was paired with long black gloves and _gorgeous_ black, toe-peep heals. She politely thanked the butler (who I heard her call Mike) and she walked into the foyer. I watch her gracefully prance around the place like it was hers. I was furious. When I had come here, I was told not to roam around the place like it was mine, shouldn't the same courtesy be shown to others! No, of course not. Not when they were dressed up and clean and looked like they belonged somewhere.

I heard Edward's voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. I watched him embrace her as if she belonged to him. I sighed. Was I so stupid to think otherwise? She looked like a model, and moved in such a way that would bring ballerinas to their knees. Edward would definitely be involved with someone like this. I suddenly remembered Mike's greeting.... _Good morning Mrs. Whitlock._ That girl was married! What was she doing being involved with Edward? Speaking of the stiff, he pecked her cheek and pulled her into the living room. Why was he dating a married woman? I thought he was all about 'morals' and 'doing the right thing'. I mean, that is why he gave me this offer, because it was out of pity.

Not really wanting to watch anymore, or hurt my brain thinking about all the reason he could have gone out with a married woman for, I retreated back to my room.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I heard my door bell chime and I groaned. Alice. I heard Mike great her and not Jasper. I wonder where he was. Didn't Alice tell him to get ready? I let go of my train of thought, knowing that if I didn't, I would never finish this document and have it ready for court on Thursday. After five minutes or so, I finished and plugged in my thumbdrive (I found it... it was in my briefcase...) to save it on there, thinking about printing it later. I couldn't keep Alice waiting. I straightened out of my chair and headed for the door. I made it around to the foyer and found my sister looking at my picture-less wall. I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Edward!" Alice sang before running up to hug me.

"Hi, Alice. You know, you shouldn't be this excited to see your brother," I mused. She looked up at me and cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh, it's not you who I'm excited to see. It's this mystery woman! I want to see her right away! I just know there will be much work to do on her!" she gushed, bouncing on the spot. I rolled my eyes and pecked her cheek, welcoming her into my house.

"Edward," she said after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" I struggled to keep a straight voice, I knew what was coming.

"Why don't you put pictures up around the house? Some of the family? I know you–"

"If you know then don't ask," I said in the same tone as before, cool and icy. She looked away and I could tell that she was holding back tears. I immediately felt sorry; I had hurt my only sister.

"I'm sorry Allie," I whispered, knowing she loved it when I used her nick name. She smiled her Alice like smile at me and stood up.

"It's okay, I should stop asking. Now! Take me to this girl I keep hearing of!" I frowned and stood after her.

"Alice, I've only mentioned Isabella once."

"And that's plenty of times! Come, take me to her room!" She bounced off ahead of me to the staircase. I unwillingly followed and muttered what level and room she was in on the way up.

She stopped outside the second door to the left on the fourth floor and waved me over. I knew either she was planning some big entrance, or peeping through the key hole. Either one was likely.

"Okay, I'm just going to see what she's doing so I can make sure that when I enter, she won't be distracted." I laughed internally, she _was_ doing both. She stooped down to the level of the key hole, not having to travel very far since she was so short.

"Okay, she is just walking around the room... damn, I can't see her face properly!" she said, annoyed.

"You know Alice, this isn't very lady like." I chuckled.

"Oh shut up Edward!" she snapped. "Okay, she is just sitting on her bed... time for me to make my move."

I rolled my eyes..._ here we go._

She busted through the door exposing a shocked and frightened Isabella. She walked right up to her and pulled her to her feet. I could tell she was enjoying her scared state, though anyone should be terrified of Alice. She could be a monster. One time when I didn't agree to hold her shopping bags for her in sophomore year (her in senior), I woke up with Victoria secret bags _handcuffed_ to my hands. Don't ask me where she got the handcuffs from... I don't really want to know myself.

Alice circled around her, analysing and observing what she saw. Without a word she moved over to the wardrobe and started filing through her many scanty clothes. I watched Isabella's shocked face as Alice started throwing multiple clothes on the bed. She turned to me and looked furious.

"Why is your girlfriend throwing my clothes about? It took me one freaking hour to do that up neatly! Tell her to quit it or I will deck her!" Alice turned around and beamed. She _beamed._ Isabella had practically insulted her and she was grinning. She walked right up to her and hugged her fiercely. Isabella's shock returned.

"No one has ever yelled at my brother, besides me. I'm so proud of you! You truly do belong in his life," Alice cried. She continued hugging her as if there were no tomorrow. I watched Isabella's face darken into crimson.

"Br – brother?" she stammered. I smiled, it was nice to see her not as strong as she acted, for all her tough exterior to melt away into embarrassment. For her to look somewhat vulnerable.

"Yep, brother." Alice took in her appearance and added, "don't worry, I forgive you." This made Isabella smile, and I felt my earlier feeling return. She was just a regular girl deep inside. Someone with hopes and dreams, someone that wanted something from life, just not sure how to get it. She was probably confused on where to start looking, or maybe she was brought up in a different environment. That's when I made the decision to not give up on her. It was like my mission, to calm the wild one.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

When Edward's sister bombarded my room I was shocked. I was also very, very annoyed. I had spent a whole hour on that and she just ruined it. It probably felt worse than it was because I had actually felt proud for once. As a kid, I never washed the dishes, never made my bed, never brushed my teeth until my parents forced me too and never cleaned up after myself. After I had learned that I was one of the very few that stood up to her brother, I was very pleased with myself.

"Isabella, do you _own_ a long sleeve top?" Alice asked disapprovingly. I nodded and pulled out a blue top that had long sleeves with slits all down the side. Alice frowned and shook her head.

"Isabella, I hardly call that appropriate. If you want to go clubbing, you have to wear something that looks good, classy, sexy...but _not_ trampy," she chided. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella."

"What?" she asked confused. I looked pointedly at her and then Edward, who had perched himself on his – my – bed.

"I like to be called Bella."

"Okay then Bella, put on some real clothes and meet me down stairs, we have some shopping to do!" she squealed. I smiled and then frowned.

"I'd love to but I don't have enough money to go on a shopping spree," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it," I heard a deeper voice call. I swivelled around back to Edward, who was pulling something out of his pockets. He pulled out a wallet and then shiny black card.

"Use this." He handed me the credit card and I sighed, knowing it was the wrong thing to spend someone else's money, especially someone who was letting me stay with them. I handed him back the card and started my protest.

"No, I can't spend your money. It's okay, but thanks anyway." He smiled and then placed the card I my hand, wrapping my fingers over it.

"I insist." He smiled again, seeming genuinely pleased about something. I looked down at the card, then back up at his satisfied face.

"Alright, but I promise not to go overboard." This made his smile a little wider and he nodded.

I changed into a short, white, frilly skirt with a pink halter and pink belt. **(Pic on profile).** I finished the look with a pink hat and heels. I walked down the stairs and waited in the foyer until somebody came. I safely tucked the card in my purse and made sure that my purse was secured. Edward descended the stairs two at a time and came to a stop in front of me.

"May I please have my card back?" he asked, smiling a little. I felt myself frown and my heart fall a little. I thought he was giving me a chance, a chance to prove that I could be like him. I could do the right thing. I was hoping he could trust me enough, that he would believe I was a good person. But why do I even bother getting my hopes up?

"Sure," I said in small voice.

"Thank you," he said, his smile changing into a smirk.

"Alright, let us hit the mall!" Both of us turned our heads in the direction of Alice as she hopped down the stairs.

"Are you two ready to shop till you drop?" she asked excitedly. I eagerly nodded my head and Edward grimaced.

"_Please_ tell me you don't literally mean that!" he said exasperatedly. Alice walked up to him, smiling evilly.

"Of course I do dear brother! Now call Eric and tell him we are ready to go!" Edward exhaled noisily then hit a black button on the side of the wall next to the front door.

"Eric? Please come and pick Alice Isabella and myself up. We are going to the outlets."

"NO! Not the outlets! Edward, you know that's where all the reject clothes go! We are going to the mall!" Edward glared then pressed the button again.

"I'm sorry Eric, please make that Seattle mall."

I stood dumfounded. _Are you two ready to shop till you drop?..._ Edward was coming!

"You're coming?" I asked pointing at Edward. He froze for a second and then smiled a crooked smile. It was beautiful and completely unique.

"Of course, why else would I ask for my card back?" he said gently. This was weird; he was suddenly in a good mood and was constantly smiling at me. But that was okay, he had a nice smile.

* * *

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Rejection

_

* * *

_**Song: Nobody's home, Avril Lavigne**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Eric came around to the front door and we all climbed in to the limo. I glanced at Bella who was sitting stiff with her mouth hanging slightly open. I suppressed a laugh.

"No. Freaking. Way. You have a _limo?_" she breathed. I smiled and nodded. She nodded too, although it looked more like she was nodding to herself.

"So, Edward, what do you think. Should we go with classy, or in fashion?" Alice asked out of the blue. I wasn't really concentrating on that part. I was thinking more about Bella. The reason I came on this trip was so that I could observe her a little more, see her flaws and remedy them. Like I said, I would work on her. She was not a lost cause.

"Ummm, the second one," I said, not really having paid attention to her. Alice nodded and the car went back into silence. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, so when we saw the mall three audible sighs of relief were heard.

"Alright, we are headed straight to Dolce and Gabbana first," Alice squealed. I saw the relief wash off Bella's face and shock creep on in its place.

"D and G? Are you freaking serious? How much are you planning on spending? I thought we were getting a whole new wardrobe! We can't shop there!"

"Of course we can! And we will!" Alice exclaimed with a determined look on her little face. The creases on Bella's face deepened and I had an urge to smooth them away with my thumb. They were irritating and irrational. I had plenty of money and I wasn't running out anytime short. Instead of following through with my actions, I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. If you are living with me then you are going to wear appropriate clothing. I have more than enough money," I said sternly. She glared at me and huffed. The car came to a sudden stop at the front doors and we all hopped out, Bella more reluctantly than me and Alice.

"Ready?" Alice asked excitedly. Only Alice would take such a little job so seriously. Bella nodded and followed her into the mall. It wasn't the everyday mall where teenagers and such would go to enjoy their Saturday afternoons, but more a wealthier place to shop. It was a small building, holding grander shops like Giorgio Armani and Gucci. Places that Alice and I shopped at.

We slowly walked – Bella dragging behind – to the first of many places that Alice wanted to visit. I kept my head down, hoping no one would recognise me. We arrived outside D and G and entered without hesitation. It was easy, natural. We had done it so many times. We continued walking when I glanced around – out of habit – and realized that Bella was not with us. I stopped and pivoted around to see her still standing at the front looking horror stricken. I sighed and strode towards her. I grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. She kept throwing nervous glanced everywhere while we were catching up to Alice who was sorting between two blouses of the same colour.

"Edward, I can't do this," Bella whispered tensely. I looked down at her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why? I already told you if this –"

"It's not about the frickin money," she harshly interrupted. Her annoyance gave way quickly to the uneasy look that spread across her face as she sighed.

"I don't – I'm not –Well... I don't belong here. People are looking at me. They keep shunning with their eyes. And their right, this isn't my quarter. I am a freak amongst them. Can't we go to a less... costly place?" she whispered. I was taken aback. I glanced around and noticed all the females staring at her with disgust. Was this why she had been averse to coming here? Because she was afraid of rejection?

"Once we get you cleaned up you'll look like you fit in, you'll show them," I reassured.

She let out a shaky breath and looked close to tears. I watched as she checked her eyes to make sure that she hadn't freed any. She lightly brushed her hand under her eye and checked her finger tips. I scrutinized her face. I looked beneath the layer of cosmetics to see what she truly looked like. She could be pretty, if she just left her lips their natural colour and didn't look as if someone had gotten a black permanent marker and drawn on two thick lines top and bottom of each of her eyes, she could look very pretty, aesthetically pleasing even. But of course, I didn't know. I was just guessing. For all I knew, the caking of makeup was to hide something disastrous. But I didn't think that was possible. No amount of covering you do could hide something like that. It could help, but do no more than that.

"But that's just it. I'll only _look_ like I fit in. Only I know I don't. No wait, scratch that. _You_ and I will know, and you'll treat me the same as ever. You aren't blind to the truth like all these people will soon be. I don't know why you think changing my clothing will change me. It won't." I hadn't known I was holding on to the false hope that it would but when she had spoken the words, It adorned on me that I had. I tried to smile but it didn't reach my eyes. Bella looked away uncomfortably. Alice called for her and she used that as her escape from our little conversation and scurried toward her. She was thrown multiple skirts, blouses, jackets and dresses before being shoved into the changing rooms.

Alice talked through some instructions with her before bouncing back to me.

"Edward, you stay here and wait for Bella to come out. I told her that she has to show me _everything _that she wears. But since I'm ducking out, she has to show you. So go sit down on those chairs –" she pointed to a pair of nice, expensive chairs, "– and be a good boy. I am going to go get some make-up remover to get rid of that disgusting paste she has on her face she thinks is aesthetic. Just tell her whether it looks nice or not, it's pretty simple." I rolled my eyes and muttered as I sat down on the chairs like a _good little boy._

Not a moment later, the door swung open and revealed Bella in a white pencil skirt and Blazer. She looked around – probably for Alice – Before she spotted me. Her artificial rosy cheeks darkened into a more natural red as she closed the door, blocking her from my view. I sighed and rose out of my chair, softly knocking on the door.

"Bella?" I called gently. I was unsure if her reaction was because she was embarrassed or because she was still sensitive to our discussion earlier.

"Bella? Please come out. Alice told me that I had to approve your clothing." I waited for an answer but received none. Sighing, I tried again, knowing what the silence was for.

"I'm sorry for making you so insecure before, they were the wrong choice of words. It doesn't matter about what they think; they are just stuck up, rich, arrogant air-heads who think of themselves higher than anyone. I know changing your attire won't change who you are, that's not the goal here. No one wants to change you, just help you." I stood in silence when I heard the door creak open again. She attentively stuck her head out and smiled.

"Thank you." She stepped out of the dressing room and let me have a proper look at the ensemble. It was nice, but the white made Bella's skin look flushed out. She noticed the apprehensive look on my face and darted back into the change room, coming out seconds later with the same thing on it black. I smiled. It looked very classy on her. It made everything stand out, especially the slight sun kiss in her skin. I nodded and she grinned, turning around into the small cubicle again.

A routine formed of her showing me her next outfit every three minutes, and I would judge. It felt like only minutes had passed when Alice came back with the necessary formulas to rid her of her make-up.

"Hey Edward. Did you manage to sort me out a decent pile? Or was that too hard for you?" she teased. I rolled my eyes and kept quiet, not wanting to say anything that could get me in trouble. She ignored my cold shoulder and kissed my cheek before slipping passed the door to help Bella.

A few minutes passed by, which consisted of me glancing around the shop and ignoring appreciative stares I got from sales ladies, when I heard the lock on the change room door jiggle. I heard the _click_ as it unlocked and opened to expose Bella in a knee length golden dress. The bottom half under the bust was pleated while the top half was decorated with artistic swirls. The two halves were joined together by a giant gold bow. The dress was held up by two thin straps. **(Pic on profile).**

"How do I look?" Bella asked nervously.

She looked... _gorgeous_. Her old face was wiped clean bringing a sort of light to her natural face. Her cheeks were slightly red, her eyes were deep brown fringed with already long dark lashes and her lips were a smooth flawless pink. Her hair was still out, cascading over one shoulder and impeccably strait and her hand were held shyly behind her back.

"Y-you look st-stunning," I stammered, bringing a smile to her face. Alice peeked out her head from the cubicle and gave me a knowing look. But I had no idea what for. Had I done something wrong?

"Thanks. I really kind of like it, How much does it cost though?" she asked, more to herself. She tried to reach around to the tag of the dress but it was too short. She gave up quickly and surrendered herself back to the dressing room. While she slipped in Alice slipped out. The door closed behind her and Alice dropped her light weight self sideways onto my lap.

"She is pretty isn't she?" Alice asked with a glint in her eye. I nodded and turned back to the front. Pretty was an understatement. Only moments later Bella came out with very stern look on her small delicate face.

"This. Is. Too. Freaking. Much." She seethed. I smirked; she must have looked at the price. Alice bounded off my lap and into the mirrored cubicle, coming back with an armful of clothes Bella had recently tried on. Not wanting her to see the total price, I dragged Bella out of the shop and into the corridor of the mall. I noticed she was getting a lot less disapproving looks now that she was rid of all that make-up.

"Edward, like hell you are going to be spending that much on me. Wait till hell freezes over. I feel really shitty making you spend that much on me when you gave me a freaking house to live in." And under all that wording, she still had good intentions, which made me smile. Alice pranced out of the glass doors with manifold bags in her little hands. Knowing what she was going to ask me, I grabbed the bags and headed toward the limo.

"We'll be at chanel!" Alice called.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I watched Edward stride away before I unleashed my fury on the seemingly innocent pixie that stood so calmly before me. As I opened my mouth to speak she stopped me. With her hands raised she apologized.

"I know you didn't want us to spend so much on you but it's not only for you, okay?"

Huh? That confused me. Who buys somebody something for them to use, but it's not for them? What?! I was really confused. Before I could voice bewilderment I was hauled off to another shop. It was like the last one and I glanced up at the two interlocking 'C's. I stepped inside with Alice when I heard a sharp intake of air. I looked over to see an old stringy woman with tiny black rimmed glasses. Her greying blond hair was twisted up into a tight bun and her Lips were pursed into one thin strait line.

"Excuse me, we don't allow people like yourself here in this vicinity." She spat. She pointed to the door as if expecting us to move, and by us I mean Alice.

"What do you mean? I'll have you know, I have been a customer of Chanel for twelve years!" Alice asked incredulously. The old hag face turned surprised.

"Oh, not you Mrs. Whitlock. I know you are a proud customer of Chanel. I was talking about the tramp that followed you in here behind you." That hurt. She didn't even know me.

"Excuse me? You did not just call Bella a tramp! You don't know her! You can't just go round throwing names at people and judging them on their physical appearance!" Alice yelled. But I knew the shop owner was right. I was just a tramp. I tuned out their conversation and went outside. I let my back hit the wall and I slid down. Who was I kidding? I could never be like them .All that Hope Edward gave me was false. I would never fit in and always be looked down upon. I saw a greasy man approach me, decked with his mates.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I instantly shifted away from him, pretending that he wasn't beside me. He looked at me questioningly before putting his arm around my waist. I grabbed his hand and threw it back to him.

"Can I have your name?" he asked, voice drooping. It was disgusting. His breath wafted over my face and I had to resist from barfing. Had this guy ever heard of a toothbrush?

"Haven't you already got one?" I asked, unenthusiastically. It took him a few minuted to realize it was a fancy way of saying 'no'.

"Well, let's go to your house and I'll spend the night with you," he said in that disgusting voice as he moved his lips closer to my ear. Did this guy realize we were in the middle of a public area? I think there were little kids around. I swung my hand around and pushed against his cheek, effectively moving him away.

"Sorry, I gave up baby-sitting years ago." I got up to go back inside the shop where you could still hear Alice arguing with the shop owner.

"Whatever. I just needed a quick fix and you looked cheap." I whipped my head around to the source of the voice and found the greasy man starting to stand. He saluted me and walked away laughing with his mates, probably at my face which was sained with tears. I'll never be good enough for this society. I don't belong here. I slumped back down to my earlier position against the wall and just cried. I didn't care who saw me, I was too hurt.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I reached the car in just under fifteen minutes. That's how long it took me just to get to the limo.

"Hello sir, Would you like me to take these back home for you?" Eric asked politely. I smiled and shook my head.

"No thank you. I don't know when Alice is going to make me come back again," I laughed. He chuckled slightly and came out to help me. Once the bags were secured in the trunk, I searched through the glove compartment in the back for something that would help pass the time while Bella and Alice were busy. I pulled out my IPod and started back toward the building.

I walked back in while scrolling through the songs, finally picking my favourite, Claire de Lune. I was walking back to the Chanel shop where the girls promised to be in when I saw Bella sitting against the wall with tears streaming down her face. Her hands were around her knees and she shook ever so slightly. I glanced in the window of the shop and saw poor, tiny Alice having a heated argument with the shop owner. I rushed over to Bella and knelt down to her level.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I tilted her head upwards to meet my gaze and smiled a little, showing her that it was okay.

_"I'm sorry miss, but we can't allow her in a shop like ours! We have a reputation you know!"_ I heard some strangled voice call from inside.

_"She. Is. With. ME! Of course you can let her in! What the hell is your problem? Oh and_ _whatever it is that is eating your head, it must be suffering horribly."_ I heard Alice argue. I looked back down at Bella and watch her face cringe at the sound of her refusal. I caught the gist of the argument and started seething. I pulled Bella up and dragged her inside of the shop fuming. I could feel her resisting against me but I was too strong and heated. I marched passed Alice with my hand still firmly grasped around Bella's wrist.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked, not bothering to hide the venom in my voice. I couldn't care less if this woman was offended. She looked at me with relief and smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness. Mr Cullen, could you please remove that vile creature that's standing behind you and ask you sister to stop arguing or I will be filing a law suit against her? I'm sure you know how it is."  
"No. I don't. And I think that if I ever hear of you pulling another stunt like this, you can bet your house and job will be gone, and you will owe a large sum of money to the banks. Never in my entire life have I heard of someone refusing a customer. You are lucky I don't just sue your ass right here and now. Next time you see Bella in here, you _will_ serve her. You don't know anything about her."

She smirked and smoothed a falling piece of hair into her too tight bun. It looked like the hairs were pulling against her forehead, giving her a free face lift.

"I know that she is probably someone you just picked off the street. And tell me, why Mr Cullen, are you defending her? Is there something special about this girl, hmm? Something so special that the press would like to hear about it?" I knew what she was doing.

"I would love for the press to see her. I'm not ashamed." I grabbed Alice's wrist with my free hand and strode back to the front automatic sliding door.

I glared at nothing in particular for fifteen minutes in silence. We hopped in the limo, Alice decided she wanted to be away from my fuming so she sat in the front, and after another five minutes a small voice broke the silence.

"Edward, I'm sorry." My head whipped around so fast that I became a little dizzy.

"What for?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady and not scare her. She looked really fragile and delicate in that moment, like she was going to break even if it were words thrown at her. She wiped away a falling tear and sniffed softly. She looked so _breakable_.

"I didn't mean to do that. I should just go, I'll never fit in. I'm sure there are heaps of people that want this job, heaps of people that would do anything to work for you. I didn't mean for you to have to resort to lying." I looked at her confused.

"You're... leaving? Because of that?! That's ridiculous Bella! One person, she was one person in a crowd of thousand! You can't leave!" I grabbed her out of her seat and pulled her onto the same side as me. I spun her around so she would face me. She looked so vulnerable; she was in need of a lot of convincing. She _was_ worth it. She was _not_ a lost cause.

"Bella," I grabbed her chin like minutes ago and pulled it up so I could smile at her, "I wasn't lying. I'm not ashamed. Yes, I was this morning, but that was because I didn't know you. Just like the woman inside the shop. The difference is she wouldn't give you a chance. I did, and I don't regret it. You are worth it." She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, filled to the brim with moisture. I wiped away a few escape tears that had fallen and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a source of comfort. I knew what it was like to be rejected...

_"Mummy! Please don't leave me!" The little bronze haired boy cried. His mother turned around and struck her hand across his face. _

_"Would you stop crying for once in your life? For the last four years that's all you have done! Whinge and cry! Just shut up!" She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the front door of her best friend's house. The little boy held onto his stuffed bear as if it would provide protection for him from his evil mother. She tightened her grip when she felt her son trying to pull his hand away, resulting in painful bruises around his wrist. She knocked two hard knocks before she could hear scurrying on the other side._

_"Coming," a sweet trilling voice called. The little boy started to cry again. The mother rolled her eyes and pulled a cigarette out of her purse._

_"M-Mummy, d- don't you l- love m-m-me anym-more?" The little boy cried. His emerald eyes held tears that had no hesitation to spill over._

_"No."_

_The door was wrenched open to reveal a smiling woman with caramel coloured hair waving down to her shoulders with a small girl with two tiny spiky pig-tails on either side attached to her hip. _

_"Elizabeth! What a surprise to see you!"_

_Elizabeth nodded without emotion. "Esme." Esme noticed the boy crying and stooped down to his level, leaving the small spiky haired girl on the ground._

_"What's wrong Edward? Did you hurt yourself?" She asked sweetly, just like how a mother should._

_He shook his head and tried not to cry. He didn't like people seeing him cry, crying was for girls._

_ "What happened then?" she asked again before a bag was thrown in her face. _

_"Here, he's yours, I don't want him," Elizabeth said. She turned around without saying goodbye to her son and jumped in her car, speeding toward Las Vegas._

_"Wh-what?!" spluttered Esme. She looked down to the boy who was gripping his Mr. Fuzzlewuzzle tightly and picked him up._

_"Why did your mummy go Edward?" she asked in her special voice reserved for kids._

_He sniffled and whispered, "She said because she doesn't love me."_

We pulled back up to the house and I helped Bella out. She walked beside me with her arms wrapped around herself. As soon as we had passed the garden and walked through the door, she ran up the stairs and into her room. I heard her door shut with a bang and sighed, running a hand frustratingly through my air. How could someone be so cold hearted? To just... refuse her like that! They didn't even know her! They didn't know the good she still possessed. She could be changed.

"Would you like me to retrieve the bags master?" Mikes voice called from behind me.

"Uh, yeah," I muttered, distracted. Mike walked outside and returned minutes later with several bags. He noticed my pacing and placed the bags down, walking toward me.

"Sir would you like to talk about it?" he asked quietly. Mike was about my age, I think a year younger maybe. Would he understand? I decided I would take the chance.

"While Bella was shopping today the shop owner in Chanel refused to let Bella shop there because of... Well, her appearance. She bluntly insulted her in front of her face and didn't feel ashamed of it. She wouldn't even give her a chance! She doesn't know her!"

"And you do?" he countered. "With all due respect sir, you have only known her for a day, and at first you rejected her. She probably feels as if she will _never _be accepted into this life of luxury. Two rejections in one day is pretty big on anyone. Especially since both people were of a higher ranking than herself, she probably feels inadequate" Did I say he was maybe a year younger? I thought about what he said. It did seem possible. But she was _not_ a lost cause, I would work on her. Everyone would see my little project and be proud of her.

* * *

_Review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Rivals

_This chapter is dedicated** TheGodsCanDance** and **Awesomeness101 **  
_

* * *

**Song: Don't Tell Me, Avril Lavigne**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning groggy and sore. My hand was numb from being slept on awkwardly and my thigh hurt from being half flung off the bed. I sat up and stretched out my aching muscles. I internally cringed at the small popping noises that were audible as my joints cracked. Swinging my legs of the edge of the bed, I stood up and walked over to the golden framed mirror above my dressing table and groaned. My eyes were swollen and puffy, results from yesterdays escapade, my hair was dishevelled and twisted in knots, my makeup was smeared and running down my face and I was still clad in my previous days clothes, minus the hat which was lost in my sea of blankets.

I practically ran into the adjoining bathroom in my room, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Once in the bathroom I stripped myself of my clothes and turned the hot water on in the bathroom, leaving the cold water tap untouched. I just wanted to feel the heat burn my skin through. I stepped into the fire spray and hissed as it hit my skin. It was too hot, but I stubbornly refused to touch the damn cold water tap. I reached for the shampoo and tears sprang to my eyes as I still rejected the haven of cool water. After enduring my agony in the fiery hell. I stepped out and welcomed the cool, frigid air surrounding me. I realized that I could handle anything, no matter what people thought. Just like how I refused to give in the nice, cool water, not backing out of the unbearable heat, I would not give up to the rich bitches that surrounded me, telling me that I didn't belong and that their world was beyond me, bitches that were promising that my world was one of comfort, security and familiarity and that I should return there.

I _could_ do it.

My burnt skin no longer bothered me as I wrapped a fluffy burgundy towel around myself and combed through my tangled hair. Once it was straight and blow dried, I stepped out of the bathroom and scurried into my room. I dressed in some of my old clothes, – the few things Alice had not thrown away – some old sweats and a small tee-shirt that left my midriff bare. I took my now shiny hair and twisted it up into a bun on top of my hair. I went back to the golden mirror and smiled at my reflection. My cheeks were rosy, my hair had a new, luscious shine to it, my eyes were wide and bouncy and my lips were curved upwards.

I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was piled with dishes and pans at the sink, as if someone had already eaten. How could they of? It was only seven in the morning!

I skidded my way over to the cupboard that I had been looking through the night before, remembering that I had seen some bread in it. After sauntering through multiple draws and shelves I found the bread and pulled two slices out. I popped them into a toaster on the side of a bench and went over to the silver fridge hidden away in the corner of the massive room. I pulled it open to find a large variety of meats, dips, vegetables, dairy products and other items I couldn't even name. I sorted through the Items and found what I had been looking for. Jam. I heard my toast pop, so I grabbed the jar of jam and a plate and skidded over to the toaster. I spread the jam evenly across the slightly burnt toast and headed toward the large door connecting to what I assumed to be the dining room.

As I reached the room I found a small post-it stuck to it. Balancing the plate of toast in one hand, I pulled it off to read.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I'm so sorry that I was unable to great you this morning but I did not want to disturb your slumber. _

_I asked the maids to leave you some food. I hope it is enough. If you do not like it, just call for them and ask them to take it back. I get off early today so I will be home at nine PM. _

_Have a wonderful day, Edward._

He classified nine as early?! I suddenly felt very, very sorry for him. But as soon as that feeling came, it disappeared because I realized that _I_ would also be working those hours. _Shit!_ Sighing at my recent discovery, I pushed the door open.

I had to hold myself against the doorframe to keep me from falling.

Inside the dining hall, spread across the twenty seated table, was food of every kind imaginable. I walked over to it slowly, dazed, and placed my burnt toast on the table only to pick up a perfectly toasted piece of bread. I let that crumble to the table and picked up a platter of fruits and yoghurt.

There was _everything._

Sitting down in the very empty room, I reached for a pancake and the coffee. I slowly poured myself a glass of steaming caffeine and let the maple syrup soak in my perfectly round pancake. I had to make sure to get the cooks to show me some of their tricks.

Once I had finished my very big breakfast, I waddled, yes, _waddled_ up to my room. I was stuffed to the brim, filled with more than I could carry. It was the best meal I had had in a while. I was satisfied and for once, not in dire need of food. Usually, back at home, it was a struggle for the necessities. All I could afford was milk, bread and other basic foods. The grandest meal I had had in a while would have been a home-made sandwich.

I pulled on the perfectly polished brass door knob and opened up to reveal the glorious room I had been allowed to stay in. The different shades of cream, peach and maroon swirled around in a kaleidoscope of colours, making them dance in harmony. I glanced around the room and couldn't help but feel as if it wasn't very homely. There were no pictures surrounding the walls, no little souvenirs or nick-knacks that truly defined a home, nothing that gave it a personal touch. Sure, it had paintings and vases, artworks of such but that still didn't feel right. It felt as if they were put there as a replacement.

Pushing those qualms from my mind, I reached into my bedside desk to pull out my out-dated phone. It was so old that it was still a block. The rusted charm swayed from side to side as I held down the on button and watched it jerk to life.

As soon as the black and white screen flashed on a little box zoomed in on the screen reporting that I has eight missed calls... all from Rose.

Shit! I had forgotten all about last night! I was supposed to meet her at club Twilight! I dialled her number, the only one I knew from memory and hit the little picture of a green phone.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"_Hello? Bella!?"_ asked a very frantic Rose.

"Rose? Oh my god, I am so sorry!' I apologized, hoping to soften her up. Rose has always had a temper, hot as a flame, one which you would do best not to ignite.

"_You better be bitch!" _So much for softening up. _"I had called you like ten frickin times and no answer! I called Tyler and asked where you were at and he just said you left... I assumed he meant you were on your way. Two fucking hours later you still hadn't shown! What happened?!"_ Her voice trembled a little at the end, as if she was trying to maintain her anger and not show her softer side. I sighed, feeling very guilty and sorry.

"Rose, I am so sorry. I was going through a lot of shit. Why don't we meet up somewhere and I'll explain. There is too much to go through and I don't have much battery left." I raked my mind for all the small diners of cafés around here and came up blank. I had never really been to this side of Seattle, it was still quite foreign. I probably would have known if I had lived here my whole life. But I had actually started my life out in a small Town called Forks... not _too_ far away.

"_Fine, meet me at Café La Aqua at lunch time... say, one thirty? I need an explanation missy!" _I heard a deep chuckle on the other end of the phone and some rustling of sheets. I rolled my eyes and wrinkled my nose.

"Rose... I didn't disrupt you from anything did I?" I let the question trail off and heard more chuckling.

"_Yeah you did... MY SLEEP! Get your mind out of the gutter Bella, god you're worse than Emmet sometimes!" _I laughed and flopped down onto the bed.

"Alright then, I'll see you at lunch," I sighed, pulling the conversation to an end.

"_Yeah, alright then...Bye."_

"Bye," I said, just before I heard a click then the monotone dial tone.

* * *

** Edward's P.O.V**

When I awoke in the morning, I found the sheets bundled around my feet. I had had a restless sleep, having dreams, nightmares, but none that I could make sense of. All I know is that I had the same feeling remaining after... hopelessness. I grunted and sat up, the sheets falling of the bed with a soft _thud_. I stretched my arms out, hearing the joints crack like popcorn being heated.

I pulled myself out of bed and padded my way to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up, shaved, and then headed down to the dining hall. Breakfast consisted of the same routine. A table full of a variety of food, eaten alone, then waiting for someone to clear the mess.

Before I was about to leave to work, I remembered one important thing... Isabella.

I glided up the stairs and knocked on her door, to inform her I was leaving and that I was to return at nine pm. There was no answer. I tried again, _knock, knock_, but received the same, familiar silence as I had before. Reluctantly I reached for the brass doorknob and twisted it open. The hinges, being so well polished, did not creak as I pushed the door open to reveal a sleeping angel.

There, lying in the pink and cream covers lay Isabella, hair fanned out across the pillows, sheets twisted in a bundle around her waist, mouth slightly ajar and eyes peacefully closed. I looked a little harder and realized that her eyes had a ring of red around them. She had been crying.

I sighed; my world could be so cruel to outsiders. I closed her door gently and ran down two flights of stairs to my office. I grabbed a post-it pad out of the draw and scribbled down a note for Isabella. I glided down the rest of the flights of stairs and stuck it to the kitchen door.

I saw Beatrice, one of the maids, exiting the dining room with stacks of plates in her hand.

"Beatrice?" I called, with patience in my voice.

"Yes?" Beatrice had a high soprano voice; it was quite surprising for someone the age of around forty to have. It shocked me every time I heard it. I shook myself out of my stupor and asked her what I was previously going to.

"Do you mind leaving the food out? A guest of mine is still asleep and I would hate for you to have to prepare everything again."

"Of course master." She nodded her head and resumed her previous work.

I left her in the kitchen and headed out to my Lamborghini passing my silver Volvo that I was itching to take for a drive later on in the week.

I jumped in my black beauty and speeded passed the iron gates towards the office

I pulled up to the grey coloured building and slid into my reserved parking spot with ease. I manoeuvred myself through the swarm of people waiting to rush inside and stepped into the cool air-conditioned building. I went straight to the elevators and hit the 'up' button, watching as it lit up in a disgusting orange colour.

When the lift finally came, I darted inside and hit the top floor, where my office was. Knowing what I was in for, I braced myself well before the doors opened.

"Mr Cullen, I need you to finalize the...

"Sir, you have an appointment at..."

"Mr Cullen, we need those papers for..."

"Hey! Edward! Me and the guys are going to the pub to watch the footy tonight, wanna...?"

"Mr Cullen, congratulations, the government approved the..."

I sighed and went straight into my office, not replying to anyone of them. I walked around to my desk and sat down in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. Why, oh why had I let my PA have a vacation? _I_ was the one who needed a vacation. Growling, knowing it couldn't be avoided, I finalized the legal requirements, confirmed my appointment, gathered the papers for court, left a message on Derek's phone saying I was busy and scurried out of my office. Outside my room, Charlotte waited with an outstretched arm.

"Here," I muttered, handing her the papers.

"This better be a good report Cullen, 'coz I can't afford to lose this case," she said with a nasally voice.

"I stayed up all night checking and re-writing it, its gold class material. Next time your PA is out, get someone else to do the report, or better yet, do it _yourself_," I snapped, not in any patience to have her arguing with me. She smirked and opened her thin lips to speak.

"Ah, but Cullen, do you not remember that this was _your_ case to begin with? You asked me to do it because you had another one on that day. Because of that, I feel it is _you _who should do all the work, since you are just asking me to present it."

"Whatever" I mumbled stalking back to my closed in sanctuary of peace, quiet and Charlotte free.

About four and a half hours later I decided it was time for a break from the tedious and boring paper work and time to get lunch. I printed out the last of my reports and filed them neatly in a cabinet just next to my PA's desk. I sighed looking at the empty chair. How much easier my life was before she decided she wanted a two month break.

I loosened my tie and headed out into the warm summer air. This was about as hot as it got around Washington. Seattle was never a hot place, I would say the temperature was bordering around the high sixties, maybe low seventies today. Nice weather. And the clouds were thin and wispy, giving Seattle a glimpse at the long forgotten sky. I smiled at the untainted blue and headed round to the café on the corner. When I entered the small quaint building I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Isabella?"

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had myself ready at one, dressed in a white, loose blouse and mid-thigh black skirt. I decorated my feet in a pair of three inch black toe-peep heels. **(Pic on Profile).** I looked at my ensemble in the mirror and smiled. I looked like a..._ somebody_. Like someone who belongs here. I skipped down the stairs and to a white phone hanging neatly on the wall. I called for a taxi and waited patiently outside the black, iron gates.

The yellow cab showed up five minutes after I had called and I jumped in, mumbling the address to him. I expected him to start driving... but he didn't.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" I asked after a minute or two.

"Listen Sugar, Why do you need me when you're living in a mansion?" he asked gruffly. He was right, Edward did say I was free to use any of his facilities, but I was still a bit wary of doing so.

"I'm a guest, that's why. Now do you mind?" I asked, a little rudely. He grunted and let the yellow cab splutter to life.

When we reached Café La Aqua I threw him some crinkled up notes and dashed out of the taxi.

When I pushed back the cold glass doors of the café I saw Rose and all her beauty.

"Hey Rose," I greeted politely. She glared at me long and hard before pointing at the lounges. I sighed and sat down on one, watching her fallow my lead.

"Explain. Now. I quickly got into the story, explaining what Tyler had done to me and how I had passed out in front of the Cullen's Mansion. I went through how we fought and then how he offered me a job and place to stay out of pity, I explained the shopping incident.

"And that's all," I finished lamely. I looked up to find that I had a very shocked Rosalie in front of me, eyes almost bugging out of their sockets.

"W-o-w" Rosalie said, making the words into three syllables.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"So, this guys a stiff?" she asked, looking for details. I hesitated, not really wanting to speak badly about him but feeling my old rebellious side thriving to stir up a good story.

"Umm, well..." But I didn't get to finish, because as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, I heard a familiar deep voice call my name.

"Isabella?"

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

A small, petite brunette, sitting on an orange lounge in the corner of the café whirled her head around with shocked, wide eyes. A hesitant, surprised smile crept up onto her face. She waved a little small hello and twirled back around to a blonde. She quickly rushed through something then turned away from her friend and back around to me. Smiling a bit more, she stood up and bounded over to me.

"Hey, Edward! What are you doing here?" she questioned, glancing back to the blonde who I could now see was dressed in a similar fashion to Isabella's old style. Short skirt, thin strapped tank-top, eight inch heels. I looked back to Isabella and noticed with relief she wasn't wearing anything too...uh, _exotic._

"I am on my lunch break, you?" replied, looking up from her attire; which was a loose blouse and a skirt (admittedly, skirt was only mid thigh length) riding up to her waist.

"I am here with my friend Rose. Hey Rose, come here!" She waved over the blonde and I noticed as she got further that she was stunning. Absolutely beautiful. She had long lean legs and thick, plump red lips. Her eyes were a stunning icy blue and yet surprisingly, she did not attract to me like I expected she would. Sure, she was a beautiful woman but she was just not my type.

Bella turned back to me and smiled a sweet smile, tucking a strand of her mahogany hair behind her ear.

"Edward, this is Rosalie Hale, Rose this is Edward Cullen." Rosalie's blue eyes widened and flashed with something. Recognition? Realization? I wasn't quite sure. But as soon as she spoke, I was sure it was a little of both.

"So _you're_ the one who let Bella stay with him. The lawyer guy. Yeah, Bella told me all about you, how you offered her a job and all." She smiled coyly, like she was enjoying a good joke.

"Well...uh, yes, I am. It's very nice to meet one of Bella's friends." I held my hand out for her to shake but she just looked at it with disgust. I nervously brought my hand back, and ran it through my hair.

She didn't react, still looking as if I had the plague. Her eyes quickly left my face, peering over my head and widened. She quickly nudged Bella, who looked in the same direction and followed Rosalie's pursuit. Confused, I twirled around to see Jacob Black stroll in to the Café, arrogance and smugness surrounded him like the air he breathed. I groaned as he spotted me.

His face lit up in false cheeriness and he waltz over towards me, Isabella, and her friend.

"Ah, Cullen. So nice to see you again on better terms," he sneered.

"Likewise, Black," I replied in the same tone.

"You _know_ him?" I felt, rather than herd, Isabella whisper in my ear. I felt a shiver down my spine. I nodded a yes to her question and she let out a tiny squeal with her friend, Rosalie.

"And who do we have here?" he asked as soon as he spotted Isabella behind my back.

"Oh, I'm Rose, and this here is my friend–"

"Isabella," I answered for her, not wanting him to linger on them too much. I saw his eyes burn with curiosity and I swear I could see his brain calculating.

"Actually, It's just Bella," Isabella – I mean, Bella – smiled sweetly, sending daggers my way for interrupting.

"Well, hello Bella, I'm Jacob Black, the best Lawyer in all of Washington State." He reached out to shake her hand but I intervened, not wanting her to fall into his trap.

"Don't you mean _second_ best lawyer in all of Washington State?" I asked slapping his hand away. I must admit, it did look a little feminine.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, "Don't be so rude!"

"Oh, never mind him, Bella. My friend Edward here has always been a bit of a stiff. Say, Why don't you meet me here for breakfast tomorrow, and we can talk _without_ having _Stiffo_ over there interrupt?" he offered, smiling that sickly smile, flashing all his dental improved, white teeth.

Bella's eyes lit up as soon as she heard the offer.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, hands trembling in excitement.

"Excellent." With that said, he bid his farewell and exited the café, no coffee of anything, and headed of down the street.

"Oh my God! Bella! He was totally into you!" Rosalie exclaimed after he was out of sight.

"I know!" Bella squealed. I felt anger heat up my skin at the excitement in her voice. It spread through my veins and pretty soon, I was on fire.

"There is no way you are seeing him tomorrow." I said in a final tone, no room left for arguing. I turned on my heel and pulled Bella with me out of the café. I heard Bella yell a hurried goodbye to Rose.

I pulled her toward my Lamborghini, feeling her restrain and pull against me the whole time.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled as soon as she was buckled in.

"Taking you home, I don't want you talking to Black ever again."

"What? You can't do that! You are not the boss of me!" she yelled again as the smooth black road ran beneath us.

"Aren't I?" I contradicted. "Do you not work for me anymore?"

She gasped in horror as soon as the words left my mouth.

"You're using my job against me? Just because you and him have some petty fight going on?!" she screamed as we were entering the iron gates to the mansion. I felt myself smirk.

"Not just your Job actually. Look, did you ever consider he wants to get to you to get to me?" I know I was being disdainful but it was probably true.

"Argh!" she shrieked as she got out of the car. I watched her storm up to the doors and throw them open, without waiting for Mike. I got out of the car and headed straight up to the study room. I locked the door and sat down on my lounge with earphones plugged in.

Why was she being so difficult? Why didn't she understand that he was no good? He was probably going to use her, to get to me and try to defeat me. I knew I was just drawing up scenarios, but it felt much better to hate him than to admit that I was being petty.

But why didn't I want her to go for breakfast with him? It had nothing against me. Except for the fact that he's taking everything I have. Did he have to pick her of all people? Why not someone else? And why is it that just him taking her was bothering me, what was it bothering me at all!?

But I was being irrational, wasn't I? It wasn't as if it would turn into something bigger. Black goes through women all the time, this would be no different. Besides, Bella wasn't even his style. He usually went for big, blonde and beautiful. Not that Bella wasn't beautiful, just that she wasn't big or blonde.

I didn't realize how long I had been sitting there for until I heard a knock on the door. I threw my iPod onto the lounge, ran to unlock the door and sat down at my desk, pretending to type something away on my computer. I didn't want to have to actually talk to her.

"Come in."

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

He was being a conceited ass. That was it. He couldn't handle that his _rival_ had something he didn't, so he tried to stop it. Suddenly I was wishing that I had been working for Jacob instead of Edward.

No, I couldn't think that. Edward had been nothing but nice to me. Even cheering me up when those stupid bitches came down hard on me. He helped me through it. He gave me a job, and a home, and even though it was out of pity, he at least _acted_ like it was because he liked me.

I decided that I should try and make peace. It wasn't his fault he had some stupid competition with another lawyer. I would have probably been the same if Lauren (stupid fucking bitch) had tried to seduce Edward. It was just because he hated Jacob, not because he wanted to torture me, right?

I went to his room and knocked two sturdy knocks. I heard some rustling then a grunt.

"Come in."

Sighing, I pushed the hard wooden door open, ignoring my frustration, and stepped into his office. The room was a nice cream colour decorated with reds and browns. The glass window stretched across the wall behind him as he sat typing away at his computer.

"What time do I start tomorrow?" I asked pleasantly, though I was feeling anything but. I couldn't, wouldn't, become one of his exploited workers.

"Just make sure you're up before seven, we leave at seven-thirty." He grunted without looking up, still a little sour from our previous conversation. Fine, if he was going to be difficult, then so would I...

I exited his office and went upstairs to start planning.

* * *

The next morning I got up at five o'clock. I had called Jake the previous night and apologized that I couldn't make it this morning. He took it with a breeze. I jumped in the shower and took my time before pulling out and drying myself quickly. This time I wasn't stubborn enough to _not_ use the cold water. I pulled on a fluffy robe and pulled my cell phone out of my bag. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Alice.

"_Hello?" _she asked perkily from the other end after the fourth ring.

"Gee, Alice. You're quite lively at this time of the morning.

"_Yep! I got up extra early because I had a feeling someone was going to call." _I sighed at her enthusiasm and then got down to business.

"Alice, I need something to wear to work, but not just anything, I need it to be sexy, or something that will get Edward mad," I explained. I heard silence on the other end as I waited patiently.

"_Okay, I have the perfect thing."_ She quickly talked through the clothing, shoes and makeup as I quickly put the ensemble on.

"Oh, thank you Alice! It's perfect!" I was in a short dress with a white material covering up my bust with black the rest of the way down to mid thigh. **(Pic on profile).** I had black strappy heals covering my feet, the straps criss-crossing over each other, and had my hair done up in a bun that had little wisps of hair falling around my face with heavy, but not as heavy as I used to wear, eye makeup. I added a hint of lip gloss before thanking Alice again and hanging up.

Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Thinking

_This chapter is dedicated to **Ninga Spork - Sporker Stalker**__  
_

* * *

**Song: These Boots are made for Walking, Jessica Simpson**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I was still irritable in the morning. I hadn't slept well, not with Jacob on my mind. I went through the daily procedures: washing up, brushing teeth shaving, etcetera, and went down to breakfast. What surprised me was that Bella was already there. And what surprised me even more was what Bella was wearing. I felt my jaw drop. I felt heat spread through every vein in my body, making my blood boil. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as I imagined very non gentlemanly things.

I couldn't believe what I was thinking. She was Bella, my... employee? I straightened myself out and headed into the dining room, sliding into the chair opposite her. I cleared my throat and started picking at the fruits that were set so decoratively against the silver indented tray. I could hear Bella munching on a piece of toast, the swirling noises her tongue made so evident. I felt my Adam's apple bob up and down as I gulped, passing it off as swallowing a grape. I picked up another small grape and watched as she let a glass of cool water flow smoothly down throat, through her long neck...

I was pulled out of my reverie when she stood up, placing the napkin untidily next to her plate, and turned around to face me.

"Ready to go?" she asked, a glint shining in her eye. I looked down at my plate and realize I had only eaten two grapes. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Yeah," I mumbled pushing away the rest of my grapes. I stood up and neatly folded the napkin, putting it down half underneath my plate. She strutted out of the dining hall and I followed still in a daze.

I couldn't be having these thoughts about Bella; she was my gopher for god's sake! Furthermore, she was living with me and it would be vey disrespectable if I were to be having these thoughts about her. I felt the heat ride up to my cheeks as I thought about those thoughts.

I hadn't realized when we had reached the car. She made her way over toward my Lamborghini and ran her hand over the exterior till she reached the handle, giving it a slight tug to free the car door of its restraints and swing open.

I gulped; the action was very... _sexy._ NO! I had to stop thinking of her like that! Maybe if I got her to change...

"Are you coming?" she asked, amused. I felt my brow furrow; could she tell what I was thinking? Was it obvious? The mere thought of her knowing what was going on in my mind set my cheeks ablaze again. I mumbled a, "yes," and got into the driver side of my black beauty. Trying not to think of how her legs were crossed, making her short dress ride up _higher_, I set the car in gear and speeded out of the gates before they were even fully open.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem a little edgy." I allowed myself to look at her and she was wearing a full smirk. _Oh._ I got it now. This was payback, wasn't it; to have me suffer the whole day. To tease me with that outfit, I inwardly groaned at all the things she could, and probably _would_ do.

Maybe drop a piece of paper and lean down to get it. Perhaps pretend to suck on the end of her pen... the list was endless

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

It had to be working, my plan. He was obviously thinking about all the trouble I could cause in this outfit. I started planning out my actions. Annoying him was my main goal and it didn't take long to plan considering that most of my schemes included the same feature.

As soon as he parked the car in his reserved parking spot, I looked around the place to see if there was anyone else around... any _males_ around...

I looked over to the far right of the lot and spotted one, tie neatly pressed, shirt ironed impeccably, glasses placed perfectly on is square nose. I snorted, this guy was a pansy. But then I looked over at Edward, dressed in the same fashion and couldn't help but think that... It looked _good_ on him. It suited him, made him looked professional, where as the dweeb rounding the second lot of cars looked as if he had a pool of try-hardness poured over him.

I almost thought about screwing the plan and not bothering my time with this guy but then I thought about all the things Edward had said to me. How he assumed Jacob would _use_ me. How it was all a scam, how he would pretend to like me to get to _him_. He was so self absorbed, didn't think about anyone besides himself.

The other lawyer passed by another lot of cars, finally approaching where we were, I looked over at Edward who was waiting impatiently for me to get out of the car and then over at his colleague, who was in perfect site of me. Making a show of it, I opened the car door, letting my hand linger on the leather. My legs smoothly slid out, ankles crossing at the end, letting my black heels show. Using the car door, I pushed myself out of the car, letting each of my movements compliment the next, accenting each of my body parts, arms, legs, shoulders, breasts, flat stomach etcetera.

I looked over at the guy who was now openly staring at me, eyes wide with shock and mouth dropped unattractively. Ugh, did this guy date? Deciding not to dwell on it, I walked over to him, letting my hips sway and holding my head high, as a sign of confidence.

It was like swallowing peas, when you put them into your mouth, you don't think about what you were eating, imagining them as something tasty instead. Then after you finished, you were given a treat...

When I reached my bowl of peas I put my hand on his shoulder lightly and leaned in. He smelled like cheap aftershave, the kind you buy to get girls but instead do the opposite. Trying to imagine that he was something a little more like ice-cream, I leaned in and tried not to think about what I was doing.

"H-h-el-ll-o, Ummmmm, c-can I Help y-you m-miss?" he stuttered. I smiled sweetly and let my hand fall of his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm new here, and I just wanted to get to know everyone of my new colleagues. My name's Bella." I held my hand out for him to shake and kept smiling. In the back of my mind I was conscious of Edward walking towards us, so I kept up my flirting.

"I-I'm Jon-a-,Jon-a ummm..."

"Jonathan," the smooth voice next to me answered. I grinned and leaned in a little closer to Jonathan. _Ice-cream, Ice-cream, Ice-cream _I chanted over and over_._ I swallowed silently and cringed against the smell but remembered it was for the greater good... sort of.

"Well, it was very nice to meat you, Jonathan, maybe we could get to know each other a little better over time," I said in my sultriest voice. I knew what he was thinking and it made me cringe, luckily not noticeably. I felt Edward grow tense, good, he was getting annoyed.

I turned around to face Edward and held my eyebrows up expectantly.

"Are we going?" I asked, trying to cause a rile out of him.

"Yeah," he muttered, grabbing my hand and towing me out of the car park. I sucked in a short gasp. Never in my life had I had such a feeling, it was alien to me. An electric current ran through my veins like a jet. Faster than lightning it wrapped and twisted its self into my bloodstream. It felt as if I had been dropped from a cliff, but only allowed to feel the pleasure of falling, the exhilaration instead of fearing what lay the bottom. As if I was floating but still grounded.

As if he could feel it too, Edward quickly whipped his hand out of mine, mumbling a, "Sorry." I instantly missed the contact and sulked about it all the way to the inside of the grey building. We made our way over to the lift and hit the up button, letting it illuminate with a strange orange glow.

I was about to ask him about the electric current when I caught sight of another male, waiting beside us for the lift. It was then that I remembered my plan. Careful not to lose sight again, I quickly sidestepped Edward and went up to the blonde haired man. If I was the last thing I did, I was going to make Edward as annoyed as I possibly could.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

It was like I had pins pricking into my hand, egging it on to smash the face of yet another man she flirted with. What was this, the twelfth? As much as I tried to get over the feeling, it wouldn't go away. I briefly wondered if she felt the same shock I did earlier, or if it was just me.

I tried to ignore their shameless flirting. Ok, I'll admit it. I was Jealous. Bella came with me, not him, so why should he get all her attention? Why, despite all my efforts, should she listen to him, a stranger (Ok, I'll admit, I'm only just acquainted with her, but more so than him!) and not me when I had been so nice as to give her a job and a house? I attempted to chase the green eyed monster out of my system, but the more I thought about it, the more pins were added to my aching right hand. I felt the familiar prick form in my other hand after disregarding the feeling for too long. Great, now both my hands wanted action. I lost it at the second guy she flirted with.

"Isabella?" I called, my voice tight. She twirled around and sauntered toward me, as if trying to make me remember those thoughts I had tried so vigorously to lose previously.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, as if she didn't know what she as doing to me. She absent-mindedly grabbed a piece of her mahogany hair and twirled it around her finger. The pricking in my hand gave way to a sudden sensation of pure _need _to have that piece of hair wrapped and twisted between my own fingers. Before I got too carried away, I heard the lift ding and pulled her inside. Once the doors closed I barked out my orders.

"I want you to attend to every one of the situations that need tending to once these doors open, okay?" I had asked her a question but my tone left no room for negotiation. I felt a smirk form on my lips as we climbed higher towards the top. I glanced over at Bella who was looking suspiciously at me.

"What needs tending to once the doors –"

She was cut off by the stream of noise that bombarded us once the door opened. Grinning, I walked pass them all towards my office.

"Miss Swan will take care of everything," I had said loudly, everyone people turning away and barrelling towards a very frightened Bella.

"I need Mr. Cullen to talk to Darla of the Houst –"

"Get these printed out and to –"

"Tell Mr. Cullen that his appointment has been moved to –"

I smirked and entered my office, where the quiet became my sanctuary. I sat down at my desk and started sorting through the cases I had coming up. Three hours or so later, a very rushed Bella came in, slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"Did you get everything done?" I asked, feigning boredom. On the contrary I was quite interested on how I affected her and if my payback had let her know I am not taking any wise from her. She nodded breathlessly and came to sit down on the lounge next to my desk. I heard the leather hiss as her weight eluded it of extra air.

"Tired?" I asked, now beaming. She caught on that I had only made her go through that for punishment and scowled at me. I don't know what came over me, but I decided to play her a little more. For some reason I felt as if this was the only way I would get attention from her, even if it did mean just a glare. That was one look that those other poor excuses for lawyers would not get, because it was for me.

"Bella, I would like it if you go grab me some lunch, I have a lot of work to do and I really can't afford to leave it." I smiled wider as I watched her glower.

"Edward, I am not your dog to run around for you!" she yelled, picking the cash out  
of my hands anyway as I held it to her

"I know," I whispered as she stormed out of my office.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Who does he think he is!? Ugh, I had done nothing but run around all day for him after picking up his lunch. I ran to pick up his dry-cleaning, got him multiple coffees and he even made me go all the way down to Port Angeles to pick up a specific _TIE _he has his eye on. I was on my latest mission to pick up the news paper for him. I rounded the corner where the news agency stood and walked into a wall, falling down hard. I felt a million splinters drive through my head as I groaned and tried to stand. I felt a large warm hand steady me as I wobbled and fell again. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by gorgeous coal black colour. I took a half step back and gasped as I saw that they were eyes and that Jacob Black standing before me. I tried to regulate my breathing but failed miserably.

"Hello Bella," he chuckled.

"Hey Jake," I stuttered. His eyebrows rose as his mouth lifted up into a smile.

"Jake? Are you considering us friends?" he laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew they reddened. Damn him. I hated it when I blushed.

"Uhhmm..." I trailed off, feeling like an idiot. He laughed a little louder and placed a hand on my back, leading me into the store.

"Does that mean I can call you Bells?" he still chuckled. I nodded like a helpless dog. He could call me _anything_ he liked. I grabbed the first newspaper of the stand and practically chucked it at the cashier in my haste to get out of here... and hopefully go somewhere with Jacob. I felt my heart flutter as he held out a few cents to pay for it. He was so kind, so generous. I grabbed the paper of the counter and followed him out of the building.

"Did Cullen send you to do this?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Yeah, he did," I admitted. Without seeming to notice he took my hand in his and started to rub circles on the back of it. My heart skipped two beats before going into overdrive. I was sure he could hear it.

"I swear I could kill that bastard." He sneered. Fearing he was being serious, I decided to pitch in on Edward's side.

"Well, it is my job. I'm not his personal assistant..."

"You're not his lap dog either!" he half yelled. I stopped, truly and genuinely scared. He stopped with me and looked back. He sighed and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry. It's just sometimes, I can't help it, and Cullen makes me so mad! He abuses everything he can get his grimy little hands on and I can't help but feel you are something that he doesn't deserve." I felt tears well in my eyes. I slipped my hands around his waist and hugged him tight. If people didn't know better, they would think we were a couple.

I felt him slip his own hands around me and tighten his grasp. After a while, I let my hands slide away from his very build torso and into his hand. He smiled and started walking toward the building where Edward worked. We kept up an easy conversation the whole way and not only ten minutes later did I look up and see we were already outside the building.

"Let me just go and drop this off and then I will meet you back here," I said, moving quietly away from him. He smiled and I ran toward the elevators.

My plan was forgotten, besides I think that Edward had already won this round. I would get him back somehow. But at the moment that didn't seem important. All I could think about was Jacob, waiting down on the bottom level for me.

**Edward's P.O.V**

What was wrong with me? All I could think about was Bella the whole day! Her stupid scheme had me on edge every time I sent her out to do something. She could be lap dancing in her spare time! I started pacing the room when I looked at the clock again; she had been gone for twenty-five minutes, when it only took five minutes to go get the damn newspaper. It wasn't like I was going to read it. It was more just to get her back, or to show her who's boss or something. And I knew that was wrong but I couldn't help but feel strangely elated whenever I asked her something, and she would obey, I would get envious looks from other males.

The clock started ticking louder than it had ever before. Where was she!? She was supposed to be back by now! If something happened to her I would never forgive myself. What if she was kidnapped?!

Before I could pace a hole in the floor, I heard my door creak open and a slapping sound hit my desk. I turned around and met the chocolate eyes of Bella.

"Where were you?!" I half yelled in all my panic. She looked shocked and I reminded myself to stay calm. Her eyes were wide as she took in my appearance.

"You were... worried?" she asked slowly. In all my frustration I let out a groan.

"Of course I was worried! You were only supposed to be gone for _five minutes!_ Instead you come back half an hour later!"

"I'm sorry... I met someone on the way here. Really I am." She met someone? Would she pay attention to them more than me? I was instantly worried again. And not only because I might not hold her attention, but because I didn't know _why_ I wanted her attention.

"Okay fine, it's alright. If you want, you can have a break. I have been pushing you to hard." I glanced at my watch to see that the time was bordering on four-thirty pm. "Ten minutes, no more. I will need you back for a few hours and then we can leave."

She nodded eagerly and picked up her purse from the small wooden table next to mine. As she hurried out the door I couldn't help but feel my interest peak. I knew she was going to go meet up with this friend of hers and I couldn't help but let my curiosity take over...

**Bella's P.O.V**

I rushed out of the office as fast as I could. I made it to the elevator and pushed the down button repeatedly. I couldn't control my leg shaking as I waited years for the door to open. When my silent prayer was answered and the doors parted, I jumped inside and hit 'ground floor'.

I couldn't control the speed of the lift so it left me room to think, which I did not want. I didn't want to dwell on how it made me happy when Edward said he was worried about me, or the electric currents he sent flying through my body whenever he touched me. I didn't even want to think about how good he looked in a freaking suit and tie! How it fucking made me smile when he was kind to me in the mall. All I wanted to do as think about Jacob and how perfect he was. But as much as I tried, there was just something that said he could be even _more_ perfect. But I could settle for second best, couldn't I?

The doors finally opened, freeing me of my thoughts. I ran out and was greeted by the patient waiting face of Jacob.

"Hey," I said, my voice trembling.

"Hello," he replied smoothly, flashing a full set of bright, white teeth. He reached for my hand, his dark skin covering mine.

"What do you say, how about we get outta here? Have a little more fun?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave as he leaned in closer towards me. I held my breath, was he going to kiss me?

To my disappointment, he leaned back and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Oh right, he was waiting for an answer. What was the question again?

"So you wanna stay here?" he asked, chuckling. It was probably at my expression. He had such a nice voice. Deep and husky. I shook my head frantically – no – and let him take my hand, leading me away from this boring building.

"No one is going anywhere," A voice called from behind me. I turned around to see a square Jaw that set in anger and emerald eyes that looked as if they could burn holes.

_Edward._

**Jacob P.O.V **

Where was she? The little tramp. She left me waiting for almost ten minutes before she came out of the lift, smiling brightly.

She was like an annoying dog that followed you around; fun to look at and play with, but annoying after a while. She was starting to get _old_, I needed fresh girls and new hobbies, and I couldn't waste all my time on _one_ girl. She was like a fucking disease. I couldn't get rid of her without taking the medicine. And that medicine was Edward Cullen's case. I needed it if I were to win this upcoming court session. It was crucial to my job, I _had_ to upstage Cullen. Once I had the case files, I could get rid of her. I had to upstage Edward! And if cheating was the only way to do it, then fucking bring it on.

I plastered a patient face on a held my hand out for hers.

"What do you say we get outta here? Have a little more fun?" I hoped she caught the offer I was proposing. I looked her over, and damn she was hot! I leaned in closer to get a look down her dress.

_Fuck!_ Those puppies were mouth watering. My mind started going placed that made me hard. Fortunately, she seemed to be as out of it as I was, so I made it look as though I was waiting for an answer. Stupid whore.

"So you wanna stay here?" I chuckled, keeping up the pretence. She shook her head quickly and I headed for the streets. I almost got there when I heard the last voice I wanted to hear.

"No one is going anywhere."

It was fucking Cullen.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"When I said that you could have a break I meant in the area, _not _at Jacob Blacks apartment! I asked you to stay away from him, why can't you do that? I am really only trying to protect you!"

"Well stop it then! Please! I am not a child! You don't _need_ you to protect me, I can fend for myself! I have been all these years!"

"And look where you were! Living practically on the streets and scraping for money!"

We had arrived back at Edward's house only a few minutes after the encounter with Jacob. He was mad, no _furious_ at what I had done. He did not speak to me the whole trip back and I felt as if I had stolen my mummy's gold earrings and then lost them. As soon as we stepped foot inside his house he stalked up to his office, it felt oddly like he was expecting me to follow, so I did.

Then the yelling began.

"Edward, you were the one who said I could live here, I did not beg for a job and place to stay!" I shouted, my voice cracking multiple times.

"Then why are you still here?" he asked quietly, already knowing the answer. I did not reply, instead remained silent and refused to look at him. Something inside me felt like sobbing, the ache in my chest grew and soon enough I was not able to hold in the small whimpers. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He came across the table and pulled me in for a hug, seeming to know how I was going to start bawling.

Leaning against the table, he rocked me back and forth, quietly murmuring things into my hair. I felt a surge of security in his arms, and the electric current was back. Eventually, he sighed and let go of me. I didn't want him to so I pushed myself closer, trying to get the sheltered feeling back.

"Bella," he sighed. "I can't do it. You're right; it's not my place to tell you what and what not to do. Please forgive me. I will not hold you from Jacob, you can see him, but please know that I do not like it, and don't blame me if I act cold toward. I hope you learn from this." He whispered the last part and got up to leave the room, leaving me there all by myself to think. I hate having room to think.


	7. Chapter 7: Guilty

_This Chapter is dedicated to **Awesomeness101**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Song: About a girl, The Academy is...**

**

* * *

**

**  
Bella's P.O.V**

I rounded the corner in the office on my way back from my coffee run when I ran into Edward.

"Edward," I said curtly.

"Bella." His short reply stung me more than it should have. He had been like this all week. Avoiding me, giving me vague and short answers. It hurt because I didn't know what I had done wrong. The only thing that made my life brighter was the fact that Jacob took me out for lunch every day.

Jacob was so sweet to me. He would always pull out my chair for me, compliment what I was wearing. He didn't put up with my shit when I argued that he wasn't paying for me. He tucked stray locks of hair behind my ears and would stroke my cheek. He could make me laugh without trying and sometimes, when he told me how much I meant to him, he made me cry.

Jacob and I had been almost inseparable over the past three weeks. We didn't go through that awkward getting to know each other faze, we didn't need to. We just clicked. He understood everything I was saying, we agreed on pretty much everything and he was just... perfect.

Before I could talk to Edward he sauntered away into his office. I felt the lump in my throat rise. My eyes pricked and I couldn't help but let out a little sob.

Why was he doing this to me? What had I done?! The confusion hurt me almost as much as his actions did. I really needed him to talk to me before I explode of bewilderment!

Sighing, and gathering enough courage to do so, I knocked on his door lightly.

"Come in."

I made myself look presentable and pushed the door open to reveal him in his black office chair typing away on his computer. I closed the door behind me and quietly moved over to the chair in front of his mahogany desk.

"Edward, we need to talk," I started. I thought that maybe my choice of words would get him interested. But no, he continued typing away on that damned computer.

"About?" he asked without glancing up.

"Us, you, me, I don't know! Why are you avoiding me? What did I do? Why are you hurting me?" I shot out my questions so fast that even I had trouble understanding them. He sighed and finally looked up at me with a pained expression.

"Bella, please don't make me answer those questions," he pleaded.

"But why? What have I done!?" I interrogated. I needed answers and I needed them now. I didn't care that he was hurting; he had caused me pain for a whole fucking week!

"Bella, can you just drop it. Please." He looked up at me with those emerald eyes and I felt my heart tug a little. They were filled with so much anguish and pain.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, standing up and sitting down on the arm of his office chair. He sighed and pulled at his black, square-rimmed glasses, taking them off slowly. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me, the agony still clear in his eyes.

Suddenly they turned cold, and he closed up on me. He shrugged my hand of his shoulder and stood abruptly. I pretended like his actions didn't affect me though in reality they stung more than a needle digging into your skin.

"Nothing _you_ can fix. Now don't you have somewhere to be? Like _Jacob?_" He snapped his words at me and each felt like a dagger driving through my middle. But when he spat out Jacob's name, I knew immediately what was wrong.

"This is about Jacob isn't it?!" I screamed. How could he? He was the one that said I could see him.

"So what if it is?" he inquired, a hint of a smirk evident on his face.

"You are unbelievable? What is it to you? What is it that Jacob has that you don't and why is it you hate him so much! Gosh Edward, I wish you would just grow up! You are acting like a fucking child! You don't even deserve half the things you have! You should take a page out of Jacob's book! At least he knows how to act like a civilian when you're the topic of discussion!" I yelled.

"You talk about me? How nice," he laughed humorously.

This was ridiculous. Edward had to just get over his stupid problems with Jacob because he wasn't going anywhere. _ANYWHERE!_ Whatever those two did to each other in the past, Edward had to forget about it. Because Jacob was_ obviously_ a changed man. He even said he didn't have a problem with Edward, so why can't Edward just follow suit!

I glared angrily at nothing as I walked out of the building, on my way to get Edwards freaking daily newspaper. The tears pricked at my eyes and I angrily wiped them away.

Jacob was so sweet and Edward just refused to give him a chance. I felt like I was being split down the middle. On one hand, I wanted to stay with Jacob. He made me feel so safe and secure. But on the other hand I was really growing attached to Edward and I didn't want to jeopardize my friendship with him. Plus, I did need a place to stay, and a job. Though I'm sure Jacob would let me stay with him...

I picked the first newspaper I saw and threw the correct money on the counter. Not bothering to wait for the receipt, I started my journey back to the office.  
When I entered the building and went up via the lift, I made a bee-line to his office and entered without knocking.

"Here's your freaking newspaper. I'm going out for lunch; do you have anything else you would like done?" I asked, extremely impolitely.

"No."

I almost groaned in frustration. He was being stupid. More than stupid, he was being _cruel._

I left the building and waited at the small café that was around the corner. _La Aqua._ It was where I had first met Jacob, so, as a tradition, we ate lunch there every day. Silly, I know, but it meant a lot to me.

I waited patiently on the lounges, picking up a discarded Cosmo magazine on one of the coffee tables. I don't know how long I waited for but eventually I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey Jake," I greeted, leaning up and twisting around so that I could kiss him on the lips. He greeted me back with, as always, more eagerness. I giggled at his enthusiasm but pulled always as I wasn't really one for PDA.

"How are you babe?" he asked. I tried not to let it show but I always cringed when he called me that. I know he wasn't like other guys but, the nick name was just so... degrading. Like I was just someone on the street he called babe to pick up. But I always ignored my feelings because I knew Jacob wasn't like that.

"How are you?" I asked as he sat down.

"Fine, you?" He pulled me close to his body but I pulled away a bit, staying close enough so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. It was kind of hot in here and I didn't need any extra body heat.

"Great!" He leaned in to kiss me again but I turned away, his lips hitting the side of my cheek. Like I said, I was never one for PDA. I wiped away the extra saliva and stood to go order my lunch. He tried to pull me down to him by tugging on the end of my shirt but I gently shrugged him off playfully.

"I'm going to go buy some food, do you want anything?" I asked, moving away from the purple lounges.

"I'll get whatever you're having!" He called. I waited for him to give me his money but he just turned around and lounged back on the chair. I was annoyed but instead of calling him out on it, I smiled and went to wait at the cash register. He would probably pay me back later. By the time I had gotten my order, sat down to eat and finished, I only had five minutes left.

"Ugh, I have to go Jacob. I'm sorry, I got like five minutes left." I kissed him on the cheek and stood to get back to the office.

"I'll take you, you don't have to go by yourself," he offered. See? Didn't I _tell_ you he was sweet? He came around to my side and snaked his arm around my waist, bending down to kiss my cheek once more.

"Thanks, Jake." I felt sorry that I pulled away before so I swivelled around and lightly pecked him on the lips before taking his hand and pulling him out of the small cafe. With his hand in mine I felt safe, like nothing could touch me. I silently moved closer to him and laid my head against his shoulder which was several inches above my own.

We walked into the building and towards the lift, all the while with me inconspicuously smelling Jake's musky woody aroma. It was like no cologne I had ever smelled before, and I had smelled a lot. This was like fucking heaven.

As soon as the lift opened and the strange orange glow of the up button had faded, we stepped in and hit top floor. It was a fairly long ride and so there was nothing to do but stand and stare at the fancy red exterior with a large mirror decorating the back. That was until I had felt Jacob's had crawl toward the hem of my shirt.

"What are you –" But I was silenced by his lips on mine, moving fast and wild. My hands automatically flew straight to his hair and my body pressed closer towards his. His chest was flat with mine now; I felt his hand creep lower... the door however chose to open at this time.

I pulled away from him quickly and giggled softly as he led me out of the lift. I looked up from the ground I had been previously been starting at to see Edward's face torn and wary. What? He caught my gaze and whipped around quickly, walking in the opposite direction of his office. I looked closer to see the small hunch of his shoulder and the demeanour in which he walked in, as if he were being dragged rather than him choosing his own path. His eyes were hollow and the green no longer sparkled.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. I felt as if time was being held under water, and it was barely moving. Three weeks ago had I let Bella see Jacob, and in those three weeks, I had only managed to say a few sentences to her. I barely saw her, only at work and sometimes in the morning. I was suffering, but why?

How is it that I give her everything she wanted, yet it's not enough? I let her do anything she wants, but it's not enough. I'll do anything she wants... but I'm not enough. In those three weeks I came to realize why it hurt so much every time I saw Jacob hold her hand, or embrace her. Why it felt like someone was stabbing a knife through me when they kissed. I had become besotted with Bella.

The realization was staggering at first, and it didn't make sense. All we did was fight, but in each fight a little piece of Bella was revealed to me, and I didn't know that I had been collecting the pieces until the puzzle was halfway complete.

It was hopeless for me to try to win Bella's affections, pointless. She was so wrapped around Jacob that I could barely stand to look at her without wanting to collapse on the floor. The way she smiled at him, when he had done nothing for her, made me want to snap his neck. He didn't deserve it. But as much as I wanted to kill him, I couldn't because I knew it was just me being stupid and irrational. He had done nothing wrong, but then again, nothing right to deserve her.

Why couldn't things be simple? I used to be so happy about everything! My job was going right, I was the best lawyer out there, and I was a multi millionaire! I had a freaking Lamborghini! But then Bella came. She stormed into my life like an unwanted hurricane. She was the one that annoyed me to no end, and then captured my heart only to rip it up. She was the one that caused me all this pain. And as much as I wanted to hurt her back for all the things she had done to me, I couldn't. It would sever me in two, to watch her face slip into one of agony.

How I felt about her was irrelevant though, because I could never be with someone like Bella. It would inevitably lead to my demise. So, I made a decision with myself. I had to avoid Bella until I got over my silly little infatuation with her. I was afraid I was already too far in, but no matter how deep you go, there is always a way out. Or so my mother had told me. My real mother. Not the cruel women who had left me on a doorstep, making me feel unwanted.

After making that promise with myself, I had avoided Bella at all costs. Not speaking more than single words, or very vague sentences to her. She looked a little wounded when I did that but it was for the best. She didn't need someone like me tailing after her.

After all, it wasn't like I was in love.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

What was wrong with him? Had my words affected him that much?

"I'll see you later tonight," I whispered to Jake before quickly winking at him. He grinned and swiftly pressed his lips to mine. It only lasted for a second before I pulled away to chase after Edward.

When I turned the corner he had, I ran into a solid brick wall. I fell toward the floor and landed on my ass.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my rear.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

_Edward_.

I looked up to see his eyes concerned. He helped me up, placing his hands on either side of my elbows and lifting. He steadied me before letting me go.

"I'm fine, but are _you_ okay?" I asked. His eyes widened and turned empty  
again. _Why!?_

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he asked tersely. I cringed at his clipped voice. I felt as if he were chiding me, scolding me like a parent would. _guilty_. I was guilty; I never meant to hurt him.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I never meant to say those words to you, it's just... I don't like it when you speak of him as if he is a villain. He's not. And I need you to understand that because... I really like him," I admitted in a small voice. His breathing stopped and if possible, his eyes lost further colour. They were almost a dull grey.

"I never meant to be so cruel to you Bella. I know better than to judge him, but... he could so easily hurt you. He's_ likely_ to. And knowing that makes me hate him. Much more than I already do," Edward declared in a broken voice. Had I hurt him _that_ much by my actions? Or was Jacob such a problem that he couldn't even bare to look at me? He looked like a man who had been to hell and back.

"Edward, I _know_ Jacob. He would_ never hurt me._" I assured in a small voice.

"You don't," he all but growled. I looked around us and noticed we were in a very busy hallway, with lots of suspicious eyes. I took his hand, the same painless sting burning as it always did whenever I touched him, and guided him to a secluded area, a very deserted hallway around the back of the building. Balls of dust lay on the cream, knitted carpet and dirt clumped around the perpendicular meeting of the wall to the floor.

"Edward, what makes you think you know Jacob more than me. Has he ever lay down with and held you, admitting to you all his deepest secrets as he has with me? Has he kissed you and meant it? Has he ever told you that you are the world to him and when you look into his eyes you know there is no freaking way that he is lying? No. So don't stand here and tell me that I know nothing about him because you are wrong! You don't know anything about him."

"Bella, if you're so willing to be that naive then be my guest." This time he _did_ growl.

"Edward._ You. Don't. Know. Him!_" I sneered.

"I know him a hell of a lot better than you think you do! All you are to him is a good lay! Do you think he cares about you? Bella do you know how manipulative he can be? You are just like all his other victims! A sucker for a good body and some sweet meaningless words to coat it!

"Tell me, does he fuck you or does he love you?" I had never expected those harsh words to leave Edward's mouth, and they cut me more than a knife's sharp edge slicing through my throat. They _hurt so badly_. And not just because he was saying it, but because he was _right_. Jacob had never loved me when he slept with me. It had always been rushed and heated. It was still good though...

"You know what? How about you just stay out of my life." I thought about that then decided that that wouldn't do. "Better yet, I'll stay out of yours."

His eyes widened as what had said finally sunk in. My eyes were watering but I didn't dare let the tears fall loose. I had to be strong in my decision. I couldn't let the broken expression on Edward's face let me waver. I couldn't let the way his eyes shattered before me change my mind. Nor could I let the way his lips parted into a wordless plea shake me form the ground I was standing on. If he was going to be a prick then he can be a pick by himself. I didn't need him. I had Jacob. All I  
needed was Jacob.

"Re–really?" he asked, his voice cracking three times. I nodded my head once, afraid if tried for twice, I would let a tear shake loose. He stood still for a few minutes before shoving his hands into his pockets and bowing his head.

"Okay," he whispered before I walked away, leaving him stranded in the deserted hall.

Guilty.

I was so guilty.

* * *

_Review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Empty and Cold

_This chapter is dedicated to** mjuyhnbgtrfv **and to** DEZI-RAY121,**  
_

* * *

**Song: Big Yellow Taxi, Counting Crows**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's P.O.V**

She... left.

She was gone.

_What just happened?_

I remember us fighting. She wouldn't listen to me. I was mad. Very mad. I hit her below the belt, I know I did. But... she left.

I still couldn't process that. How was I supposed to function? I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything before I met her. I sorted through my memories; all of them were a cascade of her face. Smiling, crying, angry, laughing and... _Leaving_.

Her perfect body sashayed out of the building before I could call out her name.

_Bella!_, the word never left my lips, I was still trying to get around what she meant. A boulder formed in my throat and my eyes stung. _Don't leave me!_

But she did.

My heart thudded painfully, and I could feel the veins and arteries in my body strangling it, trying to slice it, to end it. I felt the blood leave my fingertips, making my hands icy.

How could I have said such cold words? My hands now matched the rest of me. _Cold_. So what if she was with him. At least she was happy. And as I looked back, so was I at one stage. Did _he_ ever see when she was sleeping? Hair fanned out beneath her on her pillow and eyes closed as a sign of peacefulness. When her face was relieved of all stress and left with purity and integrity. No. And did _he_ ever get to see her when she first awoke? When her eyes were rid of all weariness, cheeks were flushed with sleep and her hair a messy twist on top of her head. No. He didn't, because he was too busy looking at her _chest_.

My eyes were open but they didn't see a thing. At least, not anything that wasn't her. God! I am such an idiot! What do I do now? She's gone. I couldn't remember how to live when she wasn't up the hall, singing quietly to herself when she thought I couldn't hear her.

My knees gave out I was on the ground. My eyes snapped back to the present and I realized I was still in the hallway she had left me in. I tried to find the strength to pull myself up and into my office but my body was so disconnected I couldn't find my feat. Finding I could still operate my hands, I heaved myself over to the wall of the narrow corridor and leaned against it, banging my head back against the wall as a way to drown out a thousandth of the pain. It didn't even drown out a millionth.

My stinging eyes finally gave in and I felt a warm tear trickle down the side of my face. It raced down my cheek and into the crevice of my mouth, falling down to my chin then finally onto my shirt.

My throat expanded against me again as her face flashed into my mind again. I grabbed the knot of my tie and ripped it out from under my collar as some way to relieve the pain. It didn't help one bit. I scrunched up and threw the red silk a few feet ahead of me. I sat there looking at the creased material just letting the tears spill over.

After I had nothing left to let out of my body I realized how to work my legs and stood up. I grabbed my tie and wiped angrily at my eyes. I couldn't be seen crying.

I stalked into an empty office where no one would disturb me and sat down on the old worn couch. Dust puffed into the air as my weight hit the cushions. Of course she would leave me. No one needed or wanted me. My mother sure as hell didn't. I let the truth rack through my body. How could I be so useless?

I let my frustration out on the couch next to me, the worn leather giving way to my fist as I slammed it down to make a straining hole in it. I didn't deserve her. Not as a lover, not a friend, not even as an enemy. I was destined to live alone and unwanted. I was destined to be tormented and teased by having a taste at what I could have in life only to have it ripped away from me in the cruellest of ways.

I laughed bitterly. God was mocking me, having fun teasing me. Getting me back for something cruel I did in my past life. Or maybe it was Satan, experimenting in new ways of torment and was using me as a guinea pig. Both ways made sense.

And I deserved the torment, the agony, the suffering and the pain. I _caused_ it. I shouldn't have said those unforgiving words to her. My mother (in all ways that mattered) had taught me better. I had failed her. I had failed everybody.

It hurt too much, the pain of losing her, and she wasn't even _mine_. And now she could never be. I mean honestly, was watching her with someone else worse than not seeing her at all? I could last knowing in the end, she always came back to me, each night after she had been out with Jake she inevitably came back to stay with _me_ instead of staying over at that stupid mutts house. I could just be, knowing I was in her life somehow.

I growled and punched the couch again, effectively creating another hole next to the previous one. _What has she done to me?_ I asked myself, repeating my previous action now leaving three holes in the sofa. I was fine until I had met her. She changed _everything_. She made me angry to measure I had never felt, agitated and annoyed. She made me sympathetic and she made me laugh.

But most of all, she made me _happy_ When had I last felt this happy? I think it was when I was eight and my mother bought me a Playstaion. They had just come out around then. Or maybe it was when my old mother, the one who had discarded me on a doorstep, bought me Mr. Fuzzlewuzzle. The corner of my mouth lifted up into a small smile. I still had that bear, sitting on the top of my cupboard, in sight so it was never forgotten. It had given me somewhat comfort through the hardest times in my childhood.

It took me a while to figure out why she had affected me so. Why she had caused all those alien feelings and conjured up jealousy, something I didn't _know_ I could feel. It was why I had been so interested in her every move and the way her mouth moved when she was speaking. Why my heart did flips sometimes.

_I loved her_.

_I loved Bella._

I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was capable of falling in love. And never did it hurt so much in my entire life.

You would think that having an epiphany as great as mine would fill you with bliss, maybe electrify you. But this hurt so much more than a guillotine slicing through my exposed neck. It felt worse than someone holding me in a blazing fire. In fact, I would rather my skin burn and my hair singe. I would rather be in the dark and not knowing the extent of my feelings towards Bella. Because it hurt more knowing that I would never see her again. That she had left me in a growing relationship.

_You never know what you got till it's gone._ The words that they say had never been so true. Bella, my _only_ love was gone, out of my life and never to return. I thought about hitting the lounge again but seeing as it wasn't fairing so well, it might break. I hit the wall instead.

I heard a sickening snap and a crunch of my bones.

"Shit," I whispered, cradling my fist to my chest. I shouldn't have done that, I don't know why I thought it would just break through into a hole like the couch.

I winced as I stretched out my fingers in front of me. It was broken. I could feel it. I could _see_ it. My pinkie finger was bent in an awkward shape. I sighed as I realised that I had to go to the hospital, and that I couldn't drive there due to my right hand being injured. I could drive one handed, but I wasn't as good as I was with my left hand and since I wasn't in such good shape, I didn't want to cause an accident. I stood up and dragged myself out of the abandoned office and through the deserted hall that had been forgotten long before I bought this business. Alice didn't live to far from here; I could just walk to her apartment.

I walked across the populated streets of Seattle towards the apartment that my older sister lived in. It was cold out and I didn't bring a jacket so I suffered in the frosty, biting winds. It's okay though, I belong in the cold. I _am_ cold.

The black night sky had fallen upon the city and cars were racing past me in a rush to get home to their fireplaces and families, their loved ones. My heart gave an unhealthy squeeze. I would never have that, because I belonged alone. I was unwanted.

I reached her apartment and headed through the large glass doors, pushing it open with my left hand. As I walked in I was hit by a breeze of chilly air.

"Idiots," I mumbled as I walked through the lobby and towards the lifts. Even when its fifty-five degrees outside they still feel the need to put the air-conditioning on. I hit the up button and stepped into the small cubicle as soon as the doors had opened. I hit the highest level and waited till the lift reached the penthouse.

When the doors opened again, I stepped out and banged on her door with my good fist. I heard some clashing of plates and then rattling of drawers and then footsteps coming towards the door. There was some more rattling of the lock and then the door swung open to reveal Jasper in a pair of sweats and nothing else.

"Hey Edward," Jasper greeted me cheerfully. I couldn't respond. The ache in heart and was to strong and my throat was so closed that I was on the brink of suffering. I'm sure I looked half crazed. I was.

"Edward? Are you okay? You look..." But he didn't finish his sentence. It doesn't matter; I knew what he was going to say. _It looks like you've been to hell and back_.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked when I didn't respond again. I gave him one stiff nod and followed him into the apartment. I looked around the very appealing apartment. The floors were wooden and polished, rugs adorning its surface, the walls were a burgundy-red colour and the ceiling held a very heavy chandelier. Before I may have commented to Alice again how much I like her apartment, but not today. Today it was as colourless as everything else in the world.

"Did you want a drink?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. No, all I wanted was Bella back, and I would take her in any capacity, in any way she wanted me, no matter how small.

"I'll just get Alice," Jasper mumbled as he backed out of the room. I sat there on his cream leather couch with my head in my left hand and my elbows on my knees. How could my life go so wrong? _Bella. Oh Bella, come back! Please! I'm sorry. So sorry._

"Edward?" My sister called out gently. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes and trailing down the sides of my cheeks. I knew she could see the agony on my face. I _let_ her see it.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered as she sank down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I let myself openly sob in her arms. She ran her hand through my hair, patting it down and rocked me like Mum used to when I cried as a little boy. When all my tears had run out, I just lay my head in her arms, not moving, not _breathing_.

"Edward, what happened to your hand?"she asked, noticing my unnaturally bent fingers. I sighed and straightened up.

"I think it's broken." I answered, my voice raspy from crying and seldom use.

"What did you do?" she questioned, her eyebrows creasing in the middle as they pushed together in concern.

"I punched a wall." Her eyebrows left their concerned formation and rocketed up in astonishment.

"Why did you do that?" she asked her voice incredulous.

"Alice," I whispered, my voice wavering. I didn't want to talk about it, about how I failed. About how I was so unwanted and so unneeded. About how I felt as though I were drowning and I had chains bolting me to the ground preventing me from resurfacing.

Alice noticed my expression and her eyebrows lowered. She looked me directly in the eye and I could see that she could tell I was paining worse on the inside.

"Edward? What happened?"

I gulped and clenched my eyes shut. I didn't want to say it out loud; it would just make it real. Prove that I'm not just having a nightmare.

"Edward?" Alice prodded gently.

I swallowed and reopened my eyes. The stinging was back but I ignored it.

I opened my mouth to say the hardest words in my life.

"She left Alice." I took another breath before continuing. "And I love her."

A look of pity crossed her face so I looked away. I didn't need pity. I didn't everyone to know how I fucked up.

"Edward...." She never finished her sentence because I stood up abruptly and grabbed her coat which was lying on the stainless steel countertop in the kitchen.

"Hospital." She immediately dropped the conversation and grabbed her keys off the counter where her coat had been previously lying.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and dreary. Neither Alice nor I talked to each other. I could see out of the corner of her eye she kept glancing at me, checking to see if I was okay and if I was going to breakdown at any second. I wouldn't. I couldn't, because I was so empty. Not even tears were left.

We pulled up to the hospital moments after and I quickly opened the door and briskly walked to the receptionist. She eyed me before speaking.

"Can I help you?" Her eyes raked across my body, probably noticing how dishevelled I looked. How my shirt was creased and hair was messier than usual.

"I need to see Dr Cullen please," I stated in what sounded like vacant voice. She looked back up to my tired eyes and shook her head.

"He's on his nightly break, I'm sorry." She wasn't sorry at all. She'll never know the meaning of the word.

"That's okay, I know the way to his office anyway." I took of ignoring her calls. I heard Alice's shuffling feet behind me.

"Edward, are you –" I cut her off, knowing what she was about to say.

"No." How could I be alright? I couldn't stop thinking about _her_.

We made our way to Carlisle's office and stepped in without knocking. He was set in his office chair, head bent over a table messed with papers and beakers of what looked like, medicine. Alice cleared her throat, I not being able to seeing as it was so raspy, and Carlisle looked up. He smiled as soon as his eyes hit mine but it died down as he realized I looked like hell. His eyes zeroed in on my hand that was still cradled into my chest.

"Edward? What happened to your hand?" he asked, assessing it with his eyes.

"I punched a wall," I said emotionlessly.

His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't say anything. I think he could sense that I wasn't in any mood to talk. He stood and gently walked over to me, slowly too, as if he was gauging my reaction to his advancing figure. I could almost snort I was so insulted. But I couldn't snort, I couldn't do _anything_. He checked over my hand, pressing and some points and mentally noting when I winced. He silently went to a cabinet across the room and pulled out some plaster and filled a jar full of water mixed with chemicals.

Like a ghost, he plastered my hand without a sound. I felt guilty for not talking to him. I suppose that was the only emotion I could feel, guilt. Guilty for how I treated my dad, my sister, Jasper and..._Bella_

"The cast will have to be on for about a month. Avoid putting it under any water and try to not put any stress on it. You should be avoiding physical activities. And son.... please avoid punching anymore walls." I looked up at my dad and attempted a smile, trying to make peace with him and myself. It came out as something between a frown and a grimace. I immediately stopped trying and went back to loathing myself, it was easier.

"I'll take him home now." I turned to Alice and nodded. I didn't miss the way my dad silently asked her to explain to him about me later with his eyes. This annoyed me but I didn't say anything.

We exited the hospital and quietly entered the car. I could see Alice was itching to ask what had happened to make her leave but I didn't care. I wouldn't answer even if she begged me to. I didn't need her thinking I was a monster as well.

We pulled into my house and waited for the iron gates to open. Once the slow pieces of metal had abided to the remote, Alice quickly drove up the drive way and around to the front door. I stepped out of the car and threw her my car keys. She nodded and headed back home. I sighed, looking up at my house and felt my eyes water again. Bella would _never_ enter this house ever again. I found myself wishing as I entered the front door that she would stumble upon me like before; maybe she would get drunk and pass out at my gates again.

Was it ridiculous that I love her? Was it too soon? _How could I possibly fall in love so soon? _Did it matter?_ I was_ and there was no changing that now. I couldn't turn back the hands of time and avoid this entire heart break. It was done. She had left and I suffered, knowing how much I loved her, knowing that I _actually_ loved her.

The staircase haunted me as I ascended it. Bella stormed up here the first time we had met. I didn't realize where my feet were going until I was standing outside Bella's room.

Cautiously, I opened the door. I held back a sob as I saw the room blank. Stripped, bare like it was before Bella moved in. The cupboard doors were thrown open and there were no articles of clothing left. The dresser was free of grooming articles and the dressing table was rid Jewellery and cosmetics. I dashed to the adjoining bathroom and held myself against the wall to keep me from falling. It was empty, exactly like it was before she left.

When had she come and taken all her stuff back? I found myself sliding down the wall and burying my head into my knees. I didn't realize I was holding onto the last hope that she would still be here when I woke up until now. My chest started heaving up and down. She left me nothing. Not even a reminder of her. I looked up with a blurred vision and vaguely made out a white shape stuck to the mirror. I wiped my hands across my eyes and realized it was a piece of paper. I stood up with shaky legs and made my way to the piece of paper. It was addressed to me. Confused, I unfolded the paper careful. What I read inside just led to more heartbreak.

_Edward,_  
_I'm sorry I imposed on you, I truly am.  
It will be as if I never existed.  
Love Bella._

I sank to my knees and cried.

* * *

It had been months since Bella had left. Not a day went by when I didn't remember her. Not a moment. She was always in the back of my mind, smiling. Sometimes she was yelling, she did that a lot. I had never been back into her room. That would just make more room for heart break.

I haven't been the same ever since. I haven't smiled, haven't laughed. I just go home, do my work and sleep. I don't even eat that much anymore. It just doesn't seem necessary, especially when Bella is not across the table from me.

I knew that I was scaring Alice with my vacancy, and that I was worrying my mother, Esme, but I couldn't help how I was. It became a way of life. Alice had tried talking to me, and since she explained the situation to my parents, so had they. But nothing they said could change the way I acted. Only Bella could.

I have tried calling her, but she never picks up. I have left messages, begging for her to come back. But still she does her best to avoid me. I would do my best to avoid me to, I'm a monster. I hurt her so badly. It still pains me to think of that day.

"Mr Cullen?" I turned around in my chair to face my PA. She had returned from her vacation a few weeks ago.

"Yes Tanya?" She walked up to me and laid down sheets of papers.

"I had these run off for you. You need to type up the important bits for the case tomorrow." I smiled thankfully at her, if you could call it a smile. She nodded and headed out of the room.

I arrived home late at night and headed up to my study with a steaming cup of coffee. I sighed as I entered the room. I hated coming in here, because this is where I first learned Bella's name, this is where I first let her stay with me. This is where the start of my life started. This is also where the end of my life started. If she had never come, I would never have been so depressed. Sometimes, it made it easier to blame her for everything. But then I would just feel guilty after.

I sat down at my chair and started typing...

"Edward?"

My head snapped up. It couldn't be. I was dreaming. There was no possible way she was here right now. She left.

But there she was. Standing in the doorway of my office. Her face streaked with black, running mascara. I immediately bolted from my chair, forgetting all the pain she had caused me. It didn't matter. Not when she looked as if she were about to fall.

She did fall.

He knees hit the ground before I could catch her. She bent over herself, crying into her hands. My hands hovered around her. Would she be mad if I touched her? Would that be to close for comfort?

She let out one, heartbreaking sob and I decided that, once again, it didn't matter. I bent over her hunched over body and pulled her into my arms.

"Shhh, Bella, everything is alright" I soothed. But she shook her head, her hair rubbing against my chin.

"No it's not." She drew in a shuddering breath before continuing. "Edward, you were right."

"Bella?" I was confused. Right about what?

"Oh Edward," she fell into my arms and kissed me. She kissed me. It was amazing, earth shattering. Where were we? Was it heaven? I felt an indescribable burning on my lips. It was hot... literally. It was burning like fire. Scorching in pain. I tried to escape her lips but they held on tighter.

"Ahhh!"

I sat up in my chair faster than lightening. I looked around the room, where was Bella? I touched my lips to feel a warm liquid on it. I glanced down to my desk and saw my coffee had spilled over.

It was a _dream._

It was a fucking _dream!_

Filled with rage, I threw everything of my desk, ripping every piece of paper within sight, tears were streaming out but I didn't care. Everything had to suffer. When there was just no energy left in me, I fell to the ground amongst the mess and cried.

* * *

_Please review!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Impulse

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Song: I Won't Go Home Without You, Maroon 5**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I don't need him.

_Yes, you do._

No I don't! I'm perfectly fine without him!

_You keep telling yourself that honey._

Shut up!

_No._

I had been having this argument with myself for over two hours. I knew that all I needed was Jake, he could care for me and love me, but every time I let my mind wander back to those furious, gorgeous, green apple candy eyes my heart gave an unhealthy squeeze. My conscience by now was giving me one hell of a headache.

My feet were aching from walking so far, but I had to get home and I had no money for a taxi. My heel from my black, toe peep shoes had broken a long time ago so I had disposed of the expensive death traps at the next trash can I saw. My feet were blistered and cut but what else could I do? So I kept walking, feeling a strong sense of _Déjà Vu_.

The sky had faded into a brilliant shade of pink and orange by the time I had reached home – Uh, I mean, _Edward's mansion_.

It all felt so surreal, it was odd to see the birds still chirping, the happy couples strolling around the park up the road and the children still playing. The world was still spinning, continuing like nothing had ever happened. _My _World had stopped. How could the rest of Earth's population not feel the thick coat of despair that was layered in the air?

I sighed. _What does it matter now anyway?_ It's his fault, _he_ is to blame for the consequences.

Feeling strengthened by the non-guilty side of me, I pulled out the remote Edward gave me. The remorseful side suddenly overpowered the supposedly innocent side as I felt my throat constrict. He had let me in, when I had nothing else. How could I repay him like _this?_

I shook the thought from my head. I did nothing wrong, I tried to convince myself. He shouldn't have been so rude and pried. It was not his place to assume things in my relationship. It wasn't his fucking place.

I opened the gate by pressing the red, indented button and ran up the steps. He wasn't home. I could tell because his Lamborghini or 'baby' wasn't there.

I threw the front door open in my frenzy and listed to it echo around the house as I raced up the four fucking flights of stairs to my room – I mean, his _guest_ room.

It was too much, as soon as my bare feet hit the warm, soft cream carpet of the room, I launched myself at the bed and let all my tears out. I didn't move from that spot for a very long time and when I did, I noticed the sky was darkening. And that meant he would be home soon.

With blurry eyes, I searched for a pen through my bedside table drawers. Once finding one, I grabbed a spare piece of paper from his study on the floor below and started writing. I didn't have much time to think, so my letter consisted of exactly how I felt.

folding it in half, I addressed it to him and taped it onto the bathroom mirror. It was quick and short but it was exactly what I felt and exactly what I needed him to know. I grabbed my suitcase and threw everything in it._ Everything_. I would keep my promise to Edward. Besides, he didn't need to be reminded of the nuisance he picked up off the streets. But as much as I tried to convince myself that, something inside me told me that neither of us would forget this. Neither of us would forget this past month. It was _unforgettable._

I grabbed my phone out of the night stand and quickly opened up my messages and clicked new. I started typing.

_J?_

_im sorry this is on such short notice, but ur right. Edward is a prick._

_Can I stay wit u 4 a while?_

_xoxo, B_

My reply was almost instant.

_Wats the matter? Did he hurt u? That mthrfckr._

_Of course B. I'll pick u up from his house at 10._

_luv J_

I sighed. _This_ is why I can count on Jacob. I placed my phone next to me on the floor and leaned against the hard frame of the bed beside me.

I looked around the room, looked at how empty it was. My heart was trying to coax me into staying, trying to tell me that I was being stupid and irrational – and I was, but I had to reason with myself. Trying to rationalize that running away was the better option. I gave one short humourless laugh. Running away is what I do best, isn't it? Running away when it gets too tough, that's what I did with my parents, it's what I did with Tyler and it's what I'm doing now. Edward had put up with me for long enough now anyway. It was time I got rid of myself.

I let out a painful sob. Was that all I was to him? A problem? Did this decision hurt him as much as it did me?

Of course not, how could it? He'll probably be relieved when he gets back. At least his house is now _whore-less_.

I glanced at the large clock on the wall. Time was up. I could see headlights turn into the driveway from the upstairs window and so I grabbed my suitcase and ran down the stairs to meet Jacob at the door. He smiled at me and wiped away my tears – old and fresh. He was so sweet to me. I leaned up and lightly pecked him on the lips, but it didn't feel right. It probably had to do with how emotionally and physically tired I was.

"Are you ready to leave, Babe?" I cringed at the name like I always do but nodded otherwise.

"Yup," I answered. I gave one last look at the place I had once called home. My eyes produced more tears and my throat closed up. I could feel my heart fighting with my head, telling me I was stupid and wrong, and that Edward does care.

Against my will, my mind replayed his face when I told him that I was leaving. Agony, pain in the purest form. I winced at the sight and let my heart try and convince me that I was wrong for the few moments that I had let my guard down. Maybe, deep down he enjoyed having me around, he may crave my company as I did his sometimes.

_No!_

That was just my irrational heart trying to confuse me. Of course he didn't crave my camaraderie as I did his. He would never think of me as his friend.

I felt Jacob's warm hand enclose around mine and gently pull me out from what had been my home for the last month. He led me to his car and buckled me in. I didn't talk, but thanked him with a nod of my head.

He jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. I didn't realise we were moving until I saw the street lights pass us. I couldn't feel the speed. It wasn't like when Edward drove, you could feel the lightning fast movements of the car in the pit of your stomach, and you could get high from the exhilaration. This just made me tear up some more. I missed him already.

"Bella, did he hurt you?" Jacob asked. I shook my head no and was surprised he caught it since he was concentrating on the dark streets.

"What happened?" he asked again. I just shrugged, not really wanting to think about it. I felt him pat my shoulder in comfort. That was it. He just fucking pats me. As if that was supposed to make me feel better but I didn't say anything. He was trying to make me feel better, and it was the thought that counted.

We arrived at his apartment at sometime around ten-fifteen. I lifted my suitcase out of his trunk and brought it into his home. It was a little bland. Shades of white and cream surrounded me and there were things thrown all around the room.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't really have time to clean everything up," he apologized. I smiled sadly. It was always like this. But that didn't bother me, if it hadn't been for Edward's maids, my room would have looked like this too.

"It's okay," I said quietly. He led me to a spare bedroom in the corner of the apartment and left me to unpack. I don't know how long I sat on the bed staring at the wall for but after what felt like an hour, I decided to call Rose. I snapped open my bags and started searching through the mess that had been chucked in here in my haste. My brows furrowed as I realised I had searched through my whole luggage. That was strange, I could have sworn I had put it in there. I kept searching. After five minutes or so, I realised I was going to have to call it. I groaned as I stood up, this just added to my already fucked up day.

"Jacob?" I called as I exited the room he had leant me.

"Yeah?" I heard him call back. I followed the hall around to the living room and saw him rooted onto the couch with a beer in his hand and a slice of pizza in the other. His head whipped around as he saw me approach.

"Um, was I interrupting something?" I asked timidly pointing to the game taking place on his flat screen.

"Oh no, I was just watching the game," he said, wiping the sauce of his chin with the back of his hand. He picked up the box of pizza that were lying near his feet on the coffee table and held it up to me.

"Want some?" he asked. I smiled but shook my head. He shrugged and put the box down.

"Did you need anything?" he asked, concern gracing his Native American features. His slick black eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"I was wondering if I could use your phone if that's alright," I asked. He nodded and jerked his head in the direction of a cordless phone that sat neatly upon his kitchen counter.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I picked up the phone I dialled my number in quickly. I listened carefully for the all too familiar sound of my ringtone but all I could hear was the cheers and screeches that emitted from the all surround system. I sighed. I must have dropped it somewhere. I was almost positive I had put it in my bag. I let out an annoyed huff, I couldn't deal with this right now. I'd find it later; it was probably in Jake's car or something. I sauntered back into my room and sat next to my bag on the floor.

I took the clothes out of my suitcase and was immediately hit with a tsunami of guilt. These clothes... Edward bought them all for me. He bought me everything for me so that I could _live_. And how do I repay him? By taking advantage of him. That's all I ever did. He was so kind to me in my time of need... I am a horrible person.

I fell across my bed and sobbed for the hard life I had chosen to live.

**

* * *

  
**

It had been weeks since I had left him. Months even, I think. Every time that I thought I could handle the memories and let myself ponder over them I was hit with a wall of remorse. Those cruel words he had so harshly yelled at me wandered through my mind and sometimes I let myself agree with him. Sometimes.

_"Bella, if you're so willing to be naive then be my guest."_

_"Do you think he cares about you?"_

_"Tell me, does he fuck you or does he love you?"_

"Argh," I screamed my hand shooting up to my head to try and rid my mind of the thoughts. I thought that in time things were supposed to get better. Those memories were meant to fade and I was meant to keep on living as if nothing ever happened.

But how could I forget such a thing? It seems, the longer I am away from him the more I think about it. It's not supposed to be like that though! Jake constantly asked me about what happened between me and Edward but I never told him. I felt it was somewhat private and that I didn't need Edward hating me even more by having his 'mortal enemy' know.

Somewhere through all my thinking, the door crashed open and Jacob filed in carrying one too many grocery bags. I jumped to my feet and scrambled over to him.

"Thanks," he said, a little breathlessly, as I a few bags out of his hands.

"No problem." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. As I was turning away, he caught my arm and pulled me to him and kissed me full on. I groaned, feeling a slight bulge through his pants. I don't know what happened from there, but the bags were forgotten, and we were fighting our way to his room.

He threw me on the bed and pounce over the top of me, all the while with me giggling like a mad girl. He started his ministrations on my neck while his hand started frantically ripping my shirt off. Once off, he attacked my breast with his hands, pulling and squeezing hard.

_"Tell me, does he fuck you or does he love you?"_

The question hit me hard and cleared my head from the lustful thoughts for a few moments.

_"Tell me, does he fuck you or does he love you?"_

What was he doing now? I looked over at him and the way he was assaulting my neck, probably leaving me bruise.

Was he loving me? It didn't really feel like it. There was no emotion. Just raw, lusty sex. I felt myself frown at the thought. I didn't like thinking that Edward was right. In fact, I was going to prove him wrong.

"Jacob?" I called, surprised that my voice wasn't the least bit breathless. It was the same as always, and the thought of Edward made me feel guilty somehow that I was doing this.

"Yeah?" he muttered through his kisses. I pulled his head up and looked him directly in the eyes. I tried to put as much feeling in it as I could.

"Do you mind if we try something different?" He looked confused before he muttered, "ok."

Before I could clarify what I meant, he swerved around and pulled me on top.

"How's this?" I was confused. Then it suddenly dawned on me. I did something I didn't usually do, I blushed.

"I- I didn't mean different pos-positions!" I stuttered through my embarrassment. He looked confused and a tad annoyed before he breathed out, "Then what did you mean?"

"I –" but what could I say? This was probably the hardest thing that I had ever had to do. Edward's furious face flashed through my mind before I remembered the reason for this. I sucked in much needed air before whispering, "Jacob, make love to me."

He stared at me dumbfounded as I waited in eager anticipation for his reaction. Or... _was_ this his reaction? It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"What?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard me the first time.

"Make love to me," I repeated, slowly and steady.

"What brought this on?" he demanded as he slipped out from underneath me.

"Is that... Is that a _no?_" I asked incredulously. He didn't speak as he put on his shirt which he had discarded on the floor.

"Is it!" I screamed. "So you've just been tossing the word _'love'_ around like it means _'fuck mate!?_"

"Shit Bella! Calm down! I just don't think we're at that level in our relationship yet."  
I stared at him with tears streaming out of my eyes. Edward was right. He was... _right_. Jacob never wanted me. He wanted my body.

"Fine." I replied tonelessly. He looked back over at me and sighed. Without warning, he picked me up and kissed me. But it wasn't the same. Now that I think back on it, none of his kisses were truly _Special. _None of them were that heart warming, earth shattering kisses that Rose talks about when Emmet kisses her.

"Don't be like that," he crooned in my ear. I pushed Jake of me and pointed to the door.

"Go, I need some time to think." He snorted and then left without a word. –I couldn't believe it. Edward was right. I looked over at the Calender, June 13th. I thought back hard to his schedule and realized that unless he had booked something on that day within the last two months, he would be home early today. I jumped up and ran to my new phone Rose had bought me (I had never found my old one) and decided to call Edward. Maybe, if he didn't hate me so much anymore, maybe he'll take me back. I need to get away from Jacob.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I growled at the mess of work on my desk. I had been so absent minded these past many weeks that I never actually got anything done. I had Tanya, my PA sort through the many cases too many times for me to call on her again. I was a fair man, she didn't need that from me.

I dagger of guilt sliced through my middle. Was I a fair man? My mind drifted back to Bella. How was I a fair man? –I drove someone out of my home by mere jealousy! Ugh, I had to stop thinking about Bella. As soon as I did, my mind would wonder back to that day and try to make up a different way about it, one that resulted with her living happily in my house and that mongrel living in Antarctica.

But no matter how many different scenarios I could come up with, it didn't change anything. I sighed and looked at the calendar. June 13th. It had been two months and two days since my one and only love had left. And not one day had past when I didn't think about her.

I pushed away from my desk and decided to go home. I would never get any work done by just sitting here. I controlled myself, walking rather than running, the whole way to the elevator and let out a deep sigh once inside. I jabbed the ground floor a few times, even though it lit up on the first jab, and waited impatiently to get out. I didn't like this building. Not when it left so many painful memories.

When the doors opened I flew out of the building and into my car. My baby let me fly through the streets of Seattle and to my house. The large iron wrought gates parted at the command of my remote, and I whizzed up the driveway and parked next to my other love, my Volvo, in the garage.

I shut the engine off and just sat in my car for a few minutes. My mind was mulling over Bella more than it had ever been lately. I just couldn't shake her out of my mind. And so I did something I promised myself I would never do. I climbed out of my car and walked determinedly into the house and up the stairs to the fourth floor. I marched down the hall and toward the one room I promised myself I would never visit. I grabbed the handle and threw the door opened.

The crash echoed in the empty room. The curtains swayed from the slight breeze coming out of the opened windows. The bed was made to an impeccable state and the floor was vacuumed and clear of anything. I sighed. I don't know why I thought coming here would help me, like it was supposed to hold a clue or something. I stepped out of her room defeated and shut her door gently I slid down the length of it and stared and the wall adjacent from me.

I groaned in frustration. Why had I even bothered coming here? On what was my sudden impulse based on.

_It's because you miss her._

'Of course I missed her!' I argued with myself. 'I miss her al the fucking time!'

_Call her._

I fingered the phone in my pocket. Should I? She hadn't picked up any of the other times I tried to speak to her, what made now any different? Though my mind was convincing me not to call her, my hand still reached into my pocket and pulled out the small offensive object. I stared at it, wondering if this was such a good idea.

I sighed and flipped it open, since I'm being impulsive today, I might as well try. I dialled the number I knew off by heart and waited for it to connect.

I could hear the ringing start and realized I was holding my breath. I let it out when I reached her answering machine. I snapped the phone shut and refused to let myself cry. This was ridiculous, I should be over her by now, I had promised myself weeks ago to just let her go. I mean, I didn't even know where she went. She could be in California right now for all I knew.

_Try again._

Again? It wants me to try again. How much heart break could I set myself up for? None the less, I still called her again. I listened closely in anticipation for her answer. I never got it, but instead, I could hear a slight polyphonic sound coming from the room behind me. Never clicking end call, I stood up slowly and ventured in to what was once _her_ room.

As soon as the door opened the sound got louder. I followed the muffled sound into the room and around her bed. I was getting excited when I found a dead end. I was at the corner of her bed, next to the night stand and I found nothing. I growled in frustration and slammed my fist into the bed. A surrendering rebound came from the mattress and something hit my foot. The sound all of a sudden became clear. I looked down and almost cried in joy. It was her cell phone.

I bent down – well actually, I threw myself down – towards the phone and picked it up gently. I snapped my phone shut and the black object silenced. I stared at the phone in amazement before practically attacking. I went straight to her inbox. I looked at her latest message.

_Thirty seven missed calls_

Thirty seven? I blushed, I couldn't have called her that many times. I looked through her messages again and realized that it wasn't me who had called her that many times. There was four times from Rose, twice from someone named Tyler, eight from someone named Lauren, one from her dad and sixteen from me. Then there were seven from a number I recognized all too well. Jacob's number. I scrolled down the list again and found that she had a message from Jacob.

_Wats the matter? Did he hurt u? That mthrfckr._

_Of course B. I'll pick u up from his house at 10._

_luv J_

All this time. All this time she had been so close to me. I didn't really register what happened next, but all I knew was that I was in my Volvo, flying towards the outskirts of Seattle. I was going to go get my life back. I pulled up outside of his building and saw Jacob tumble out of the door. The instant hatred I felt for this man was over-whelming. I jumped out of my car ready to sock him one when I heard him muttering to himself.

"Stupid crazy bitch telling me to get out of my house. My house! My god I can't wait to mother fucking kill Edward's case and get rid of that whore. I need some fresh booty anyway."

"Jacob," I called out before I could stop myself. I was positively fuming. How dare he talk about my Bella that way. He should be thankful he has someone like Bella, even if she was a little eccentric and crazy at times.

By now a slight drizzle had started and small pallets of water were staining my shirt. I didn't care. The mutt looked up and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite enemy," he laughed. "What brings you to the downside of town?" Before he could stop me, I swung a punch in his direction. It hit him squarely across the cheek and he fell to the ground, clutching his face. Ignoring my swelling and throbbing hand, I bent down to his height.

"You will never talk about Bella like that, ever again," I sneered in his ear before standing up and walking towards the apartments.

"Or what?!" he called. I turned around and saw that his left side of his face was swelling. He stood, slightly swaying and walked over to me. "What are _you_ going to do?"

"I will make sure that these are your last days waking, Black." He laughed at my very serious threat and shoved me to the side.

"I have a very serious question for you," he laughed as I stood with my arms crossed in front of me.

"What question?"

He snickered a bit before taking a step closer to me. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

I was a little confused at this. "Why does what matter?"

His eyes took on a seriously evil shade. They turned a blacker black, almost as if he knew the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Why does it matter so much to you that Bella is with me and not you?" I cringed. I didn't want to tell him but I could tell he knew why because he started laughing at me.

"You love her! Fucking hell this is great!"

"You treat her like filth Jacob," I growled at him. "You lie and manipulate her feelings."

"So what? It's not like she was into you anyway," he sneered. I winced, that was a low blow. He laughed at my pathetic face and swung his fist into my gut. I gasped and clenched in pain. I looked up at him with the most hatred eyes I could master up.

"You are so pathetic, and it's even better now that I know you love her! It makes it almost comical!" He laughed sent another fist towards my face, this time I saw it and moved out of the way before it hit me.

"Hmm, that's another thing I'm better at than you. Lying."

"What?" He looked at me incredulously and then laughed at me again. I was getting really irritated; I was not so inferior to be laughed at.

"The funny thing is that you're in pain. I've got more than I bargained for. I only asked for Bella so that I could use her for getting information on your case but this is just icing on the cake!"

That bastard.

Before I could stop myself, I lunged at Jacob. I started beating him, slamming him into a bloody pulp. I punched him for everything he had done to me. I punched him for lying, for cheating, for constantly degrading me, for living and most of all, for Bella.

I looked down at what was a mess on the floor. He was hunched over in pain from my pent up anger. I kicked him one last time before I took the keys out of his pocket. Room twelve-nineteen. I raced into the building, hoping she was still home and jumped into the lift. I stabbed the twelfth floor with my shaking fingers and bounced around on my feet.

What was I going to say to her? How would she react when I told her the truth? What would she say to _me!?_ I hadn't planned this out very well, only acting on impulse, yet again. All I kept thinking was that I wasn't going home without her. The doors to the elevator opened and when they were just wide enough, I jumped out and raced down the hall, my feet making loud thumping noises in the deserted area.

...twelve-thirteen.... twelve-fifteen.... twelve-seventeen... _twelve-nineteen._ Twelve-nineteen. This was it; this is what I had been waiting for. I lifted my hand slowly, about to knock. I inched my knuckles closer to the hard wood, when the door flew opened and I found myself staring at a pair of beautiful, sparkling, caramel coloured eyes.

_Bella_.

* * *

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10: Thunderstorms

_Hey guys!! Sorry, I was meant to update yesterday but my internet went out (It's storming really badly over here) But I'm giving it to you today so..._

_Um guys? I almost fainted. 35 REVIEWS!!! OMG! I was only asking for something like 15. I love you guys, seriously. If I could marry you I would (But I'm straight... so I'm sorry :( Oh, and if your a guy... hey. haha, jokes.)_

_Neway, I have had this chapter in my head ever since I started writing, so I was super excited to get started on it. I hope you like it as much as me!_

_And sorry for deleting every chapter and re-posting it. I just didn't realize how many mistakes there were. I would love a beta but I don't really wanna waste anyones's time. this story doesn't need that much attention. _

_Okay, this chap is dedicated to _**mjuyhnbgtrf** because _her review made me giddy, thank you!_

_btw, if you ha_ven't _heard the song for this chapter go and listen to it, I love it so much!_

* * *

**Song: Summer Sunshine, The Corrs**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had to act fast, Jacob could come back anytime. In a rush, I fumbled my way through Edward's number, clicking send when I finally got it right. I held it up eagerly to my ear, praying he would pick up.

_"Hello, you have reached Edward Cullen's personal phone. I'm not here right now so if you could please leave your name and –" _

"Damn it!" I screamed, snapping the phone shut. I glanced at the clock. Six forty-eight. There was enough time. I jumped off my bed and into the wardrobe that was attached to the wall on the left side of the room. I pulled out my suitcase and threw it open on the bed.

I stared at it for a moment. This dumb bag had led me to Edward, then away, then back again. I smiled slightly. I don't know if I would ever get rid of this bag. It seemed sacred now.

The wind had picked up now and was slightly gusting outside. A slight drizzle had formed and was hitting the windows in a pitter-patter type order.

I started shovelling in anything I could reach; Clothes, shoes, toiletries, jewellery. By the time I had finished, the bag was stuffed and barely staying closed. I tried ringing Edward again as the clock hit seven.

_"Hello, You have reached Ed-"_

I snapped the phone shut again and decided to forget it. I had a plan. I would just turn up to his house and beg him to let me stay.

I lugged my bag out of the room and settled it in the front foyer. I reached for the jar of cash Jacob stashed away above his fridge and pulled out a few twenties. Enough for a cab. I picked my bag up and made my way to the door.

I wrapped my hand around the brass knob and twisted. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. As I opened the door I felt the blood leave my face. I was greeted by two slightly frenzied green pools. I watched as it turned from a wild state to a relatively calm state, to ecstatic.

"Isabella," he breathed.

_Edward._

I couldn't speak. I know what I had prepared in my mind to say to him when we saw each other again but as soon as my eyes landed on his structured face, all the thoughts left my mind. I couldn't think. The only noise that surrounded us was his heavy breathing. And then I noticed his hand.

"Oh my God Edward! What happened to your hand?!" I practically screamed. It was if I snapped him out of some sort of trance. His eyes widened and suddenly looked more alert.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows pooling together. I pointed towards the swelling, bruising knuckles of his hand, staring in horror at the shade of purple change from knuckle to knuckle.

"My hand?"He looked towards his engorged hand. His eyes lit up with surprise. "Oh, my hand. It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," I huffed. Vigilantly, I reached out and swept my hands across the bruises. He flinched. I removed my hand quickly and pulled him inside. He looked around the bland apartment as I tugged him along to the kitchen. I pushed him against the counter top and pointed at him with my index finger.

"Stay," I ordered. He had the audacity to smirk.

"Yes, ma'am." I couldn't help it, I smiled. I was still smiling when I walked around him and over to the freezer. I pulled out the ice tray and cracked a few iced cubes from it. I grabbed a dish cloth and wrapped the ice in it.

"Here," I said, handing the cloth to him.

"Really Bella, I'm fine. I don't need it." He pushed the makeshift ice pack back towards me with his good hand.

"At least keep it until the swelling goes down," I pleaded. He rolled his eyes but took it none the less. I watched ruefully as he placed the ice on his hand and cringed away from it.

"I'm sorry, it'll sting a bit at first," I apologized. "If you leave it on for at least ten minutes, the swelling will go down, and then we can put some antiseptic on the cuts to make sure they don't get infected and you should be right. There's nothing much we can do about the bruising." He laughed and shook his head.

"When did you become a nurse?"he asked in a teasing manner. I grinned, glad that we weren't all awkward and uncomfortable.

"I fell down a lot when I was in high school," I laughed. He laughed along with me.

"I really do have to say that I am surprised," he chuckled, "I never really imagined you as the clumsy type."

I snorted. "I was so clumsy that I was practically disabled. I was a danger to myself _and_ everyone around me. No one wanted me on their team in gym class."

He laughed harder and leaned his head back, allowing me to watch the firm muscles in his neck and around his throat flex and tighten. "Like I said, that is quite hard for me to believe. You always seem so... graceful."

"Graceful?" I giggled, "You think I'm graceful?"

"Well...kind of," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. In that moment he looked so much like a little boy admitting to his crush that he liked her that I had to giggle harder.

"Okay, well, one time I went out with this guy I really liked in sophomore year and he took me to the movies. I was really excited, you know? I mean, I had liked him since freshman year. We bought popcorn and drinks and went up onto the higher rise in the cinemas. Once we reached the top I spilled my drink, then slipped on that and pushed him down the stairs. He ended up in hospital with a broken leg and wrist. He never talked to me again. So yeah, I was _not_ graceful. Very clumsy," I laughed. He laughed along with me as well; I could almost see the tears form in his eyes.

But then everything changed. His laughter died out and his eyes changed from amusement to remorse. I let my own laughter fade and stared at his rueful face.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked reaching out to touch his arm in a comforting way. It stung more than it should have when he recoiled away from me. I tried not to let it show on my face how much that action hurt.

"Yeah, my hand's feeling better," he muttered.

"I didn't mean your hand Edward." Had I done something wrong? I looked down with guilt. Of course I had done something wrong. I had imposed on him, acting all high and mighty, taking everything for granted and then left unthankfully. I was truly a horrible person and I deserved to watch him flinch away from me every time I went near him. That pain was something I earned.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he started, looking at me directly in the eyes, and I could tell that he was apologizing for more than cringing away. But that's the thing. He didn't _have_ to apologise. He had done nothing wrong.

"Edward, there's nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. It was all me. You should be trying to burn my hair off or something." Was he just _trying_ to make me feel more guilty? Because if he was, it was working. I suddenly found myself wishing to be as easy and carefree as we were before.

"_You!"_ he all but yelled. "_You_ did nothing wrong! It was me! I shouldn't have said those things to you, even if they were true, I still shouldn't have been so heartless!" he yelled. I shrunk away from his loud booming voice. "_You_ had every right to be upset! _You_ should be trying to burn _my_ hair off!"

"That's not true! _I_ was the one that stormed into your home, took advantage of all your stuff and then left ungrateful! Edward I'm so sorry, please forgive me," I whispered. He let out a frustrated groan and threw the dish towel on the counter top, the ice flipping on to the cold tiles.

"_Forgive_ you?" he asked. His eyes were ablaze as he sauntered over towards me. He took my face in both of his hands and forced me to look nowhere else but into his eyes. The apple green, glassy candy eyes of his were tainted with rage. I knew I should fear, but I couldn't help but look right at the darkening orbs. "Isabella, you have done absolutely _nothing_ wrong. Nothing. I _let_ you into my house. I _let_ you use the facilities within it and I _made_ you leave. I said such horrible things to you. You. Did. _Nothing_. Wrong."

I couldn't answer, he gave me no time to. By now the rain was pouring down in buckets and the wind was howling. Trees swayed unsteadily outside the window and I thought I heard thunder in the distance. He glanced outside and frowned.

"It looks like a storm," he whispered. I looked up at his thoughtful face and couldn't stop myself from stoking the length of his cheek. He looked back at me with surprise, smiling a little of my favourite crooked smile. He tightened the hold on my face and leaned in to press his lips to my forehead softly. I couldn't have been prepared for what I felt.

The same bolt of electricity I always felt whenever he touched me started to tingle in the place where his lips had just been... only a thousand times more wonderful. Did I... Was I... Could I have feeling for this man? Was it... possible? I shook my head. I shouldn't, I _couldn't_. He deserved someone better than me. I was... well, all wrong for him. He was professional and proper. I was recreational and inappropriate. He was super tidy and smart. I was messy and quite frankly, dense. He was rich. I was poor. He had a job. I was (now, ever since I left him) unemployed. He was talented, I was ungifted. He was handsome, beautiful, gorgeous, striking. I was... _not_.

I saw him glance over to my luggage that sat in abandon at the front door and grinned.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, his voiced now laced with amusement. I smiled sheepishly.

"I was actually looking for a place to stay... you were right. Jacob doesn't love me." I whispered, averting my eyes to anything but him. He released my faced and walked over to the luggage. He picked it all up in one hand and then offered his remaining hand to me. I was reluctant at first, but when he followed his actions with that beautiful crooked smile of his I couldn't refuse. It was impossible to.

I placed my hand in his and he wrapped his finger around it, squeezing once all his fingers were twisted with mine. He led me out of the apartment and into the foyer of the building. I looked outside at the pouring rain and shivered as I watched a bolt of lightning strike against the black sky.

"You okay?" he asked. I gulped my head, although I'm positive that it didn't look convincing at all.

"Okay, on the count of three we run, ready?" he asked, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded and tried not to squeak as he started counting.

"Okay, One... Two... Three!" We dashed from the safe shelter into the downpour, all the while laughing. I tried my hardest not to slip on the wet floor as we skidded around the corner to his Lamborghini.

"You jump in alright? I'll go put this in the trunk!" he yelled over the shower that was belting down on us as we neared the car. He fished out his keys and pressed something that made the lights on his car flash.

"Get in!" he called as he raced around to the back of the car.

With slippery fingers I pulled the door to his sleek shiny and now wet car open and jumped inside. I was soon followed by Edward. He started the car and took off down the streets. I was giggling from our little adventure.

"I thought I was going to slip so badly," I admitted as I fought to control my laughing. Edward just smiled at me and looked back towards the road.

"I will never let you fall," he promised with a strong and very sure voice. I looked at him curiously. He was different now, I realized. I mean, not different, he was the same old Edward, but now it was as if he had some other motive behind his words, as if something had changed. I looked around me, nothing obvious had changed, was he the only one that could see it? Or maybe it was something unseen, and I was the only one to not feel it.

I looked back at Edward. He was driving one-handed, casually, while smiling a little to himself. Though it was raining and it was very dark outside, he somehow lit everything up, as if he had some sort of inner glow to him. I smiled, realizing that whatever had changed, it was for the better.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, eyes shining brightly as he caught me.

"You," I answered as casually as I could. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," he responded with a dazzling smile. I found that I couldn't breathe.

"So..." I started after an unmeasurable amount of time, "Why were you at Jacob's apartment?" He didn't answer at first, only tightened his grip on the steering wheel. After a while his retrained eyes loosened as well as his hands. He sighed and ran his unoccupied hand through his hair.

"I went to get you back," he admitted. I was shocked to say the least, why now, after two months, had he decided to come fetch me?

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask him. He sighed again, his eyes taking a on a sad edge.

"I was lonely... I missed you," he whispered. At that moment he looked a little broken. "I had thought that you were just avoiding my calls, avoiding me, and that you didn't want to see me ever again. And I could understand that, and even though I missed you like crazy I decided to leave you alone. But after living with you I could never just go back to the same way I was before, it just wasn't possible for me.

"I don't know what possessed me to do it, but today I decided to call you again. I was outside your room when I heard it."

"Heard what?" I asked, completely engrossed in the story. He took my hand in his spare one and pried it opened. He dropped a rectangular little black object in it and closed my fingers around it.

"That."

I opened my hands and found my phone. My old, damaged and well used phone.

"My cell phone," I gasped.

"Yes, I heard it ringing and I... I realized that you weren't avoiding me. You just... didn't have your phone," he laughed. I laughed too

"This old thing brought us back together?" I giggled, gesturing to the phone. He beamed and chuckled along with me.

"Yeah, Once I was through with my epiphany, and I realized that you were staying at that mutt's place, I just... Well I'd like to say that I had a moment of selfishness."

I looked at him incredulously, my laughter instantly dying down. "Selfishness?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged. "I wanted you back, so I came out and got you."

"I would call it you saving me, not being selfish," I huffed. He looked at me with big, questioning eyes.

"You saved me, from Jacob. That's twice you've saved my life, thank you," I said in a small voice.

"I... your welcome." He sent me one of his dazzling crooked smiles and smiled the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I pulled up to the house a little while later. The storm outside was really bad, the wind was howling and the rain was attacking the car as I pulled it to a stop. Thunder crashed, hard and loud, and I saw Bella jump.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She was nervously looking around outside the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, on the count of three again?" she asked. I laughed and nodded. I counted to three and we made a dash to the front door. As I ran around the back to grab her bags couldn't help but watch Bella run to the large mahogany doors. There was still no way I could believe she was ever clumsy.

I popped the boot of the car open and grabbed her bags out. I slammed the shiny metal shut and made a run for the doors. We both stood panting on the porch, soaking wet, laughing our heads off. I opened the door and let Bella in ahead of me.

"Good evening Sir... Ms Swan! How nice to see you again!" Mike stood at the door, taking our coats from us and hanging them on the wooden rack beside him.

"It's nice to see you too, Mike." After Bella had finished talking to Mike, I pulled her upstairs with me. I held her hand as we travelled the four flights of stairs and marvelled in her warmth. I could feel that amazing sensation stir within me whenever I touched her begin. I looked back at her as we were ascending our third set of stairs and smiled at how at home she looked. She seemed to be just as excited to be back as I was to have her back. I mean, after all this time, she was finally home!

I stopped in my tracks, mid way between two flights of stairs. The realization of what I had just said was starting to sink in. I had never, ever in my entire life that I have lived in this house, referred to it as a home. And now, with Bella attached to my hand, I call it home as if I had always thought of it as one.

I hadn't realized that I had never called it such, I never really thought about it. But now, after referring to it as such, I realize that I have never really felt it was home. Not until now. Bella made it home, Bella _was_ home.

"Edward? Are you okay" Bella's small voice pulled me out of my epiphany and into reality. I looked around me and realized that we were still in fact mid way between the third and fourth floor.

"Yeah," I mumbled in response. I continued to pull her up the stairs, mulling over my sudden realization. I stopped pulling her as soon as we made it to the second door on the left. Looking into her eyes and smiling, I twisted the knob, and pushed the door opened.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was home. As soon as my feet hit that plush, warm carpet of my room I felt at home. I grinned at Edward and nobody could have stopped me from throwing my arms around his neck and pulling my body flat against his. I hugged him as hard as I could manage to squeeze through all the bundles of clothing I was wearing. He stood still for a moment, still shocked from what I had done, before embracing me as well. His hands slipped around my waist and his head settled on top of mine.

"Thank you," I breathed into his chest. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Thank you for giving _me_ another chance. Thank you, for that I am eternally grateful. You can have whatever you want, it's the only way I can think of making it up to you," he whispered into my ear. I just held onto him tighter as my response. This was nice. Just him and me wrapped around each other like this. I felt my earlier thoughts invade my mind. Could I ever learn to feel more for Edward?

"I should probably leave you to unpack now," Edward sighed, pulling away.

_No!_ I wanted to shout. I wanted him back. He was keeping me warm! But no matter how hard my mind tried to will him to stay he just did not. He smiled slightly at me as he left the room. Great. Now I was left all alone while there was a fucking storm outside. I jumped slightly as I heard the thunder crash loudly. I hurriedly grabbed my suitcase and started unpacking. It took me an hour like last time to unpack everything. I smiled, glancing around the room. It was just how it used to be, it was like nothing had changed, as if I had never gone.  
I changed my clothes and climbed into the soft sheets of the wooden bed and snuggled deep into the soft, feathery pillows. I was home.

**

* * *

  
**

The rain was belting against the windows and the wind was whistling outside, whipping up small bushes and making the windows clatter. It was as if the sky was angry and was yelling at everything, the loud clashing thunder acting as it's very angry voice. Three hours later I was shivering in the frosty night, my blankets not being able to keep me warm and toasty as I would like to be. The lightning shot across the sky making very scary shadows across my wall. I shrieked and hid under the blankets.

"It's just a storm, it's just a storm.," I kept repeating to myself over and over again. I tried to block out the screeching wind but as another clash of thunder shook the earth I jumped up and ran to the door. I pulled it open and ran down a flight of stairs. I almost let out a shriek when the lightning lit everything up again and the vase on the coffee table's shadow increased its size by one hundred. I ran until I found the room I was looking for. Quietly I pushed the door open to reveal the most beautiful sight I swear to God I have ever seen.

He looked so peaceful, the sheets and duvet pulled up to his chin, his face buried deep into the pillow, spread out across the bed on his stomach. His hands were placed gingerly beside his face and his mouth was slightly parted. His long lashed rested across his cheeks and his hair was more unruly than usual. I could see his body move slowly up and down under the covers from his deep breathing.

I didn't want to wake him from his undisturbed sleep and I was almost out the door when I heard another thunder crash, making me squeal out loud.

I covered my mouth quickly and felt my eyes widen. I quickly glanced to Edward and made sure he wasn't awake, catching me spying on him sleeping. That was one awkward conversation I could skip. I sighed inwardly as I saw him sleeping peacefully as ever. I knew I should leave but I was too afraid to.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. He didn't answer. I sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

"Edward?" I called again. He made a groaning sound and lifted his hooded eyes. He looked confused before he sat up straighter.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked in a rush, his voice slurred with sleep. I would be forever grateful for Edward. He had saved my life twice. And now, even though he promised me anything I wanted, I couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed at my request.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked again when I hadn't answered.

"I –uh. Edward? I'm scared." I admitted. A look of shock crossed his face before he tucked me under his chin and settled me on his lap. I blushed (something I was doing more often in Edward's presence) at the intimate hold we were in. I'm sure he didn't mean it that way but it still meant a lot to me.

"It's okay," he cooed, "He'll never come near you again."

"I didn't mean Jacob, Edward," I confessed, biting my lip immediately after wishing I hadn't said anything. He looked at me curiously.

"Then what did you mean?" I blushed bright red and let the most humiliating words fall from my mouth.

"I hate thunderstorms."

There was a long, noticeable silence before he burst out laughing. His bare chest shook with laughter as I huffed.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry," he said between his laughter, "but do you mind telling me why?"

"Fine, but only if you stop laughing." He tried to conceal it but a few chuckles escaped. I shot him a warning glance and he tried harder.  
"It was six years ago. I was eighteen," I started, glancing at Edward for his reaction. He was listening so I decided to continue. "My dad and mum were fighting. This wasn't anything new. I was upstairs trying to ignore what was going on. I had just gotten excepted to Seattle University, and I was excited and didn't want anything to ruin this feeling for me.

'"You never do anything around the house! You sit there in that fucking chair and watch the fucking football all the time!' I heard my mum yell. She was going off again about how much T.V Dad watched.

'" I never do anything? Who do you think goes out and earns the money Renee? Who do you think provides for this family? All you do is whine all day! Just leave me alone Woman' my dad yelled. To make things worse, it was pouring outside and the wind as howling as I tried to block out the insane yelling of my parents.

'"That's it Charlie, I can't do this anymore. I can't sit here and watch my pathetic life melt away before. Me. I don't want to be cooped up in the raining box of a town Charlie! I need to be out there in the world! I need to see the sun! I just can't take this anymore! I'm leaving,' I heard my mum yell. I froze. Never had it been this bad. Usually they would just have make up sex and get over their problems. 'And I'm taking Bella with me.'

"I think all the blood left my face. 'Ok fine! Leave! Do what you want!' Charlie yelled back. They continued arguing for hours, but I wasn't listening. I was just shoving everything I owned into a small duffel bag. I had to leave. I didn't want to be caught between my parents. On one hand I loved my mum to death, I would easily die in her place. But Dad... how could I choose my mother over him? Y sweet loving father, how could I abandon him by leaving with Mum. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran away."

I watched Edward's face take this all in. He was a ghostly white colour as he spluttered, "You... Ran... Away!? Bella, How could you! You were so young! You could have gotten killed! Or Raped!"

"I know," I whispered. "And it was so cold... The lightning, the rain, the wind, the thunder... it was all too much for me." I felt a warm tear fall down m cheek as I relived the memory. "I was stranded outside on the streets, completely lost as the rain soaked through my green hoodie and the wind whipped and bit at my frosty face, freezing me through my soaked clothes. The lightning created strange shapes and shadows everywhere. The thunder was just so loud and I..." I trailed off with a sob. My sight left me as I closed my eyes and let the tears from my greatest fear slide down my cheeks. I felt something warm and welcoming wrap around my waist and only when I felt that amazing tingle did I know it was Edward. I turned into his chest and cried a little longer.

He just held me, rocking me and humming a small tune. It was only when I sobered up did I realize what the melody was from.

"Hey, I know that song," I said in a raspy voice.

"You do?" he asked. I smiled and starting singing along with his humming.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take, my sunshine away._

I grinned as did he and we laughed silently before he wrapped his arms around me again.

"I'd like to say that I regret running away but I can't." I whispered after a while. Edward just sent me a questioning look.

"Well, when I ran away, I was saved by Tyler. And Tyler was the reason I met you," I said in a small voice.

"Really? So the worst thing that ever happened in your life, led you to me?" he asked, arms still wrapped around me, keeping me warm. "If that's the case then I'm sorry to say that I'm thankful." I smiled and nodded.

"Me too. If Tyler never cheated on me then I would have never left him to find you."

"That's why you were outside my gate? Because you were running away?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I always just thought you were really drunk," he admitted, and even in the dark I could still see his blush. I laughed and glanced at the clock.

"Oh crap! It's two o'clock! I'm sorry, you probably have work tomorrow. I'll leave." Just as I made my way to stand up, Lightning shot across the sky and I jumped back into Edward's arms. He chuckled and held onto me tighter, pulling the golden covers back. He slid me into his bed and gently tucked the comforter around me, all the while keeping his hand around me. He pulled me against his body and I could feel the heat coming from his chest on my back.

"Edward?" I mumbled after a while of revelling in his warmth and the feeling of his body pulled up against mine.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Why do guys sleep shirtless even while it's freezing outside?" I asked sleepily.

"I dunno," he muttered into his pillow.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Nice hair," I chuckled patting the mess on top of his head.

"Thanks," he mumbled sarcastically

"Edward?" I called out softly again.

"What Bella?" he asked slightly irritated.

"...Thank you for being my sunshine." It was a moment before he responded. He pulled me tighter against his body and rested his lips near my ear.

"You're welcome."

I was wrong before. _This_ was home.

* * *

_Did you like it! I had this chap in mind since day 1. It wsa so much fun writing it. I had the chapter song stuck in my head so it made everything so cute and bouncy (I was listening to it towards the end)._

_Please review, I would like to hear if you liked it or not. Plus, you all know the deal. You review and I give you a snippet of the next chapter.  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Waking Up

_I have a few apologies to make so bear with me._

_**1.** I am extremely sorry for the two and a half month wait. Some of you asked, and I can confidently say that I am NOT dead. Here me out. I would never stop writing with out telling you so there is a perfectly good reason. My computer crashed. Yes, I know, very anti-climactic. But yes, my computer did what all computers will eventually do, it crashed. But that was fixed three weeks later (it would have been sooner but my brother couldn't find the parts he needed to fix my computer (He's a computer freak, he builds my computers) so I had to wait a little extra). Then, there was a problem with hooking the internet up with my computer. Now, I'm not being boastful here or bragging, but I come from a very rich family. And because of that, my house is very technological. Everything runs of computers. My front door runs of a computer! If I made one mistake hooking up my computer with the internet, it could dis-power my whole house. It took a month and a half to get it right._

_**2.** I am sorry if I did not give you a sneak peek. I couldn't. Read above problem. And, when I got the internet working (which was today) I didn't want to waste time with posting sneak peeks when you would get the whole chapter in the next minute._

_ok, I'm done. I'm sorry._

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to Asoloutely EVERYBODY! Thank you so much for your kind words. Especially** k2rduk**.Your words had me feeling like Jelly inside. Lol, thanks for letting me know what NM stood for, I feel like an idiot... that one was obvious :D_

_I'm sorry, once again, Please enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Song: Angels Brought Me Here, Guy Sebastien  


* * *

  
**

**Edward's P.O.V**

The sunlight filtered through the curtains, casting a heated glow upon me. But that wasn't what was keeping me warm. I lifted my tired eyes and grinned at what I had awoken to. There, in my arms, lay Bella, sleeping peacefully on my chest, her head tucked underneath my chin and her arms around my torso. Her legs were twisted with mine and my hands were wrapped around her, protecting her from the storm last night. I thought back to what she had said – how she had run away – and cringed. How could anybody that young do something like that? I looked down at Bella again and realized only someone as strong as Bella could.

It was then – as I was still gazing upon her sleeping form – that I realized the attire she was in. Her breasts, encased in a white singlet with red trimming, were pressed against my chest and squeezing out of their confines. I groaned as I tightened my hold around her and nestled my face into her hair. She smelled like strawberries. I swept back the bangs of hair that rested on her cheeks. She was perfect. I chuckled slightly to myself. Okay, not _perfect_. She was... perfectly imperfect. I grinned to myself, that about summed it up.

Though I knew I had work today I didn't want to get up. I glanced at the clock. Six am. I could risk a couple of hours. So I did. I grabbed the phone of my night stand and scrolled down the contacts list until I found my P.A. I click send and waited for Tanya to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ called Tanya's low alto voice from the other end.

"Hello, Tanya. It's Edward." I heard some shuffling on the other end before she spoke again.

"_Edward, Hi! What can I do for you?"_ she asked pleasantly.

"I'm going to be coming into the office a little later. Ten o'clock maybe."

"_Oh, ok. May I ask why?" _she asked, not hiding her curiosity very well.

"Edward?" That wasn't Tanya's voice. I looked beside me and saw Bella still sound asleep. Had she just spoken?

"_Was that... Edward, was that a _woman_?"_ Tanya asked suspiciously.

"I got to go," I stuttered, "Ten o'clock." I placed the phone back on my night stand and looked over at Bella. She was still sound asleep but I was sure that that was her voice.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I asked, feeling more than a little stupid. "Bella?"

She didn't answer, only gripped my torso harder. "Edward."

So she did talk. But she was still asleep? Then it dawned on me. I grinned and chuckled. She was a sleep talker.

"Bella, what's your favourite colour?" I asked, finding the situation a little more than funny.

She mumbled, "Green," before snuggling further into my chest. I snickered, she was so cute.

"Who do you like better, Me or Jacob?" I asked, half serious.

"Edward. Always." I nodded as if to say, 'damn straight!'.

I don't know what possessed me to ask, but I did. "Bella, how do you feel about me?"

I held my breath. I'm not sure if I wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"Confused," she mumbled into my chest. Confused? What on earth could she possibly be confused about? I glanced back at the clock and realized that I had all of three hours to revel in this bliss. So I brought the covers higher over us and wrapped my arms back around Bella, falling into the most peaceful sleep that I had ever managed.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Something was different. Something was warmer. Something was breathing down the side of my neck. Something was tickling my sides softly. Something was _perfect_. Not wanting to wake up disappointed, I snuggled further into my pillow trying to force myself deeper into the dream. Only it wasn't my pillow. My eyes shot open, instead of fluttering gradually like they do most mornings. I was lying on something firm, something smooth. Without looking at it I let my hand gently brush over it. It trembled, making my hand recoil in surprise. I stared straight at the wall eyebrows pulling as I ran my hand against it again. It was as smooth as butter, but hard and firm. It wasn't flat, I'd decided, as I ran my hand over it again, feeling the dips and inclines of it. It shuddered again. The warmth around me tightened as I was lightly crushed to the heat beneath me. The hot air that was fanning down my neck increased slightly. Then I heard it sigh. My 'pillow' _sighed_.

I shot straight up into the air. Looking down at what I had been lying on. My eyes widened in surprise, and slightly in awe.

His chest was bare, moving rhythmically up and down with his breathing. His lips, pink and smooth, were parted slightly. I noticed his hands were wrapped around me, sort of like he was protecting me from something. The sheets were down to my waist, so I could see a sliver of the silky black boxers that were riding low on his hips. I blushed, noticing feint, light hairs travelling from his navel downwards into his thin, ebony boxers. His coppery coloured hair was a mess. It was everywhere, sticking up and pointing outward. I chuckled slightly and brushed it to the side, so I could see his soft eyelids. I traced over them lightly, smiling at how peaceful he looked. I didn't notice his hand creep up and grab a hold of my wrist.

I froze. My heart started beating double time at being caught. I was scared to hear what he would say. Did he regret last night? Not that we did anything bad... But would he regret letting me back into his house? Regret holding me and comforting me? Would he remember how easy his life was before me?

His eyes fluttered open, his green orbs staring into my brown ones. A small grin crept up onto his face as he released my hand.

"Good morning," he murmured. I felt my cheeks start to redden as I stared deeply into his half asleep eyes. He started to sit up but fell back onto the pillows beneath him. I heard him chuckle before I realized what was wrong. If I thought my cheeks where red before I was sadly mistaken; my cheeks where ablaze as I jumped off his chest and to the very edge of the bed.

"Morning," I whispered. He started to sit up and I moved further away to give him more room. His joints cracked as he stretched his arms above his head, fingers joint and palms towards the ceiling. He looked over at me and frowned a little, eye's squinting in the little light coming from between the curtains. As if his mood changed all together, his lips curved upwards and he sprang out of bed, not seeming to mind the fact that he was only in black, silky boxers. _I_sure didn't mind. He walked around to my side of the bed and I bit my lip from groaning at the sight of Edward shirtless and in boxes that were _extremely_ low on his hips. If I squinted, I could just make out the tiny trail of fair hair that led down to...

"Did you want breakfast? I'm sure the cooks have already made something." My eyes shot up from his, erm, well crotch, and I looked straight into his glowing orbs. He had one arm stretched out towards me and I took it without hesitation. Only when I was standing did I realize I was practically wearing nothing. I tried not to scream at myself as I looked in horror at my _extremely_ short boy shorts and cropped white singlet trimmed with red that showed a generous amount of my cleavage. **(pic on profile). **I thought it was cute at the time I had bought it but now all I wanted to do was try to cover myself up as Edward stared on in... disgust? Oh God, he thought I was a slut! His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was struggling to keep itself closed. I could see his chest frozen halfway through breath. I wouldn't blame him for thinking I was a slut, my shorts were practically nothing. I felt like I was naked standing in front of him.

"Um," his voice cracked, "breakfast," he mumbled as he walked out of the room. I wanted to scream. All of my emotions were so confusing! Since when did I care if I wasn't covered? Since when did I start blushing?! Since when... Since when did I start caring of what people thought of me, especially Edward? I mean, I get why I cared why I tried to behave a little better in front of Edward – I mean, he _was_ letting me stay with him – But when did I start caring if he thought I was a slut? I practically was, I had been around the block more time than I had liked to count. But I had never cheated on Tyler, no, we just had these breaks from each other often, and it was then that I had slept with another guy... or two or three or... twenty-six... but never when we were back together again. Stupid fucking cheating boyfriend.

And since when did I care if Edward thought I looked disgusting? I mean, I knew I had an alright body, but when Edward looked at me that way I wanted to cry.

Ugh, I was getting a migraine thinking so much, have I mentioned I hated thinking???

**Edward's P.O.V**

I re-woke to a small sensation that was seeping through the skin expanded over my forehead, boiling my blood beneath it. The sensation moved towards my hair and down to my eyelids. It was intense, like the feeling of electricity zapping you, only you could feel the sensation of it and not the pain that came with it. The electricity started sweeping around my eyes, and in a feeble attempt, I tried to catch it. Surprisingly, I did.

It was solid and warm, really warm, like it had been shoved in a flame or had been out in the sun all day with the temperature blazing at one-hundred and five degrees – not that it ever got to that kind of heat around here. It was also very smooth, like a pebble that had been washed over by the surf many times.

Curiosity made my eyes flicker open and I was met by the gorgeous sight of Bella. I felt myself beam as I released her hand, realizing that it had been her wrist that I had caught.

"Good Morning," I murmured, my voice thick with sleep. I tried to sit up but was forced down by a heft weight on my chest. I chuckled when I realized that it was the ever so beautiful Bella. She blushed bright red and got off me, much to my disappointment. I sat up and stretched my hands over my head, hearing my joints pop like popcorn. I glanced to where I thought Bella was and realized she was all the way on the other side of the bed, which made me frown. But then my mind flickered back to the night before, how I had held her, how I had kissed the smooth skin on her forehead...

And that made me smile again. I jumped out of bed and raced around to the other side of the bed where Bella had been resting, holding out my hand for her to take.

"Did you want breakfast? I'm sure the cooks have already made something." I racked my mind for what day it was, and tried to remember what the cooks cooked on that day. I _think_ it was Thursday, so the special today would be... Pancakes! She nodded and took my hand.

I tried to hide my moan of pleasure as the spark flowed through my hands and up into my veins which led to my beating heart, which made it race even faster. And then I saw what she was wearing.

I had already seen it, but I hadn't realized how short those boy-shorts actually were when she was laying on top of me, or how low that singlet top was. I couldn't concentrate on anything apart from the fact that I had a sexy brunette with bed hair standing in front of me. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and her chest seemed to pop out without restraint. I groan when I realized that it _wasn't_ restrained. She wasn't wearing a bra. My hands ached with a feeling that was new to me, it urged me to reach out and grab her, a certain part of her...

I was knocked out of me reverie – sort of – when Bella's hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Um, breakfast," I mumbled as I strode out of my door and down the flight of stairs in ten seconds flat. Only when I reached the bottom floor did I realize I was only in a pair of boxers that were slipping of me. I blushed and pulled them up, hurrying up the stairs again. Out of breath, I slipped into my room and noticed Bella wasn't there. I threw myself into the wardrobe and picked out a sweater and some jeans. I didn't really process what I was doing, and I ended up putting my pants on backwards.

I kept thinking about how Bella made me feel. How she stirred up things in me that I had never felt before. I grinned when I thought back to this morning, how it had felt to wake up with her soft hair in my nose and her warm body on my chest, and when she had jumped up and hugged me, her scent floating around me, as she thanked me last night. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

And then I thought about how I felt when I had saw her in her... _pyjamas_. I felt myself harden as I thought of how long her legs went for. These feeling were new to me too. I had never really... Well, I've never been with... I haven't exactly.... well, I've never really been _intimate_ with a woman before. I never really had the time to be... doing that kind of stuff. And I never really thought about it either. But now, every time I see Bella I feel all the blood rush down to my...

"Edward?" I heard Bella's muffled voice call through my door.

"Yeah?" I called back, glad that she pulled me out of my thoughts before that got the better of me.

"Are you coming?" she asked sweetly, oblivious to the thoughts I was having of her.

"Uh, yeah, give me ten minutes." I called back, thinking that would be enough time to get rid of my... uh... obvious problem.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I am so stupid. I can't be having these thought about Edward, it was wrong., on so many levels. It was like... well, it doesn't matter what it was like, since Edward would inever

feel that way about me. Damn it, and I shouldn't be hoping he would too! Ugh, I was so mad I could just slap myself. I just couldn't help myself though, when I had noticed his feint, light hairs travelling from his navel downwards into his thin, ebony boxers.

_Bella, just stop thinking and get dressed_, I ordered myself. I made my way to the dresser and pulled out a white spaghetti strap whit gold shorts. I forced them onto my body then tossed a white scarf over it, trying to make myself look presentable. **(Pic on Profile).** I sauntered over to my full length mirror hanging on the back of my door and tried to fix my unruly hair with a brush. I managed to comb it out, letting it hang there in loose and slightly messy waves. I frowned, it didn't look any better. I brushed it out some more, achieving in making it into a neat, high-pony.

I left my socks on and hurried down the stairs to the dining room. It was the same as always, and it was Thursday, so that meat that today's special for breakfast would be pancakes, which explained the whipped cream, maple syrup and ice-cream that was laid on the table. There were jams of all kind in a row in the far south end of the table and fruit, like always, that covered every inch of the table. The juice was up at the opposite end from the jams and like always there was a steaming cup of coffee in Edwards's place. It was all fabulous, except for one thing.

I tried to calm myself in an attempt from not running up the stairs. I forced myself to slowly climb the stairs to Edward's room and knock softly on his door.

"Edward?" I called. I could hear shuffling from the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Are you coming? I asked gently, not wanting to seem to eager. I don't think it worked.

"Uh, yeah, give me ten minutes." Ten minutes!? What am I supposed to do for ten minutes? I looked around for something to do when I heard a beeping coming from down the hall. I followed the sound into my room and pulled out a small black cell phone that Rose had given me when I had lost my old one. It was flashing, flaunting a bubble that red 'one un-read message'. I scrolled to the new message then opened it.

_Where the fck were u lst nite? U were sposed 2 me n em at the club, rmemba?_

Oh yeah. I was. That's twice I've blown Rose off. Not good. I'll have to make it up to her. Even though I knew I would have traded nothing for last night. Ugh! What is wrong with me!? Last night was nothing special! He was just protecting me from my stupid phobia of rainstorms and was listening with concerned eyes as I told him about my deepest darkest secret that not even Rose knows about, and he was only holding and softly stroking my hair as I was crying... Yeah... nothing special.

I put my phone away, making a mental note to call Rose and beg for her forgiveness – I think I've mentioned it before, but you do NOT want to get on Rose's bad side.

Still having around seven minutes until Edward would be ready, I wandered down to his lounge room, where he kept all his books. I scanned through the covers and names of all the books he had. I noticed he had a lot of Shakespeare, Jane Austen and a very battered copy of a book by Emily Bronte. I pulled it out of its tight wedge between_ Sense and Sensibility_ and _The Awakening_ and flicked through its tattered pages, noticing that nearly all the pages had been doggy-eared, some having more creases than others. Many pagers were torn at the bottom from turning the pages too quickly or roughly, and some of the words had been smeared due to water and coffee stains. I shut the book and flipped it around, reading its title. _Wuthering Heights_. Never read it, not that I had really read anything. Never thought much of books, but this specific one obviously meant something to Edward. It was so old and tatty meaning Edward had read this book _many_ times.

I put the old book down carefully and picked up the book that had been next to it, _Sense and Sensibility_. I caressed its glossy cover, this one had obviously not been objected to go through as much as the other book had. I flicked open to that had recently doggy-eared and read a small short passage that seemed to jump out at me from the book.

_"There will be little rubs and disappointments everywhere, and we are all apt to expect too much; but then, if one scheme of happiness fails, human nature turns to another; if the first calculation is wrong, we make a second better: we find comfort somewhere . . . "_

"Have you ever read it?" A low, quiet voice called from behind me. I jumped up in shock and dropped the book to the ground, its pages creased from its awkward fall.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, watching his little crooked grin grace his face as I bent down to retrieve his book of the floor. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, and then motioned for the book. I handed it to him wordlessly. He placed it back on the shelf and then held his and out for me. Was I... supposed to take it? Then what? Hold his hand to the dining room? My mind jumped at that thought and grasped his hand in mine tightly. He pulled me along side of him, rearranging our fingers so that his were the ones that were holding onto mine. I just about fainted. This was a very stupid idea, it's not helping in my Resist Edward plan. In fact, I'm pretty sure he could hear my heart beating from here.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as we were descending the last flight of stairs. i nodded my head and we entered the dining room. He let go of my hand and I discretely frowned. I made my way to my usual seat but stopped as I saw Edward holding out the chair next to him, smiling sweetly. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't that I actually wanted to sit there; it was because Edward was smiling so sweetly... which was a total and awful lie. I smiled brightly as I took my seat next to Edward and started pouring myself some juice. Edward reach across me and pull two pancakes from the stack that was in front of me and placed them on my plate. He then grabbed the whipped cream and gave me a huge dollop, placing small sliced of strawberry on top and sprinkling the whole thing with icing sugar. I just stared in shock. He glanced at me and seemed to shrink back into his chair.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, his cheeks tinted pink, "I shouldn't have done that." I smiled, well grinned actually and shook my head.

" I don't mind, but I'm curious, how did you know that was my favourite way to dress my pancake?" This made his cheeks only grow pinker.

"Well, I remember," I stated. I cocked my head in confusion, when did I ever tell him that I liked strawberries and whipped cream on my pancake? "Each Thursday morning, you would always grab two pancakes then squirt them with a _huge_ helping of whipped cream and then place strawberries on them, arranging them in a circle around the whipped cream. Then, you would sprinkle icing sugar all over it and eat it like there's no tomorrow." I blushed bright red.

"I did not!" I exclaimed, cutting my pancake with a knife into small bit-sized pieces and eating them daintily, making a show of it. He just laughed, rolling his eyes at me.

"Are you going to work today?" I needed to broach the topic of employment...

"Yeah, but I don't need till go in for," he checked his watch, 'well around half an hour. I have until ten. It's nine already." That saddened me. He was leaving so soon?

"Oh, okay," I mumbled, trying to think of how to initiate this conversation. I decided to just go for it.

"Umm, Edward?" I asked. He turned to me with a mouthful of pancake and hummed, "Hmmm?"

I giggled, I couldn't help it. He swallowed his pancake and grinned, re-answering, "Yes?"

"I was wondering... did You hire anymore gophers?" I asked lightly. I could here him chuckle but refused to look like this affected me.

"The job is yours, Bella." I grinned and thanked him quietly.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Nine-thirty. I sighed; I would probably have to leave now. I glanced at Bella who was looking at my books again, Wuthering height in particular. I chuckled, that book had been through hell and back with me. It was my favourite classic, although some would argue that you had to have an acquired taste to be able to stand that book.

"Hmmm," I heard Bella hum in thought. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss that delicate little skin above her collarbone and ask her what she was thinking about.

I watched as Bella put the book down and sauntered over to me. I don't know if it was intentional or not but she looked absolutely ravishing with her swaying hips and sultry eyes. Those tofu coloured pools flicked above me and then settled on my face. She smiled a tiny half smile before whispering, "You have to go."

I frowned. I didn't want to leave right now. But, instead of following through with my desires, I nodded and made my way to the door, grabbing my suitcase before heading down the flights of stairs, Bella tailing me as I went.

I reached the door and as I out my hand on the handle, I turned back to give her a friendly smile. When she returned it, I opened it and stepped out into the surprising warmth that was welcomed after last night's storm. I closed the door behind me, shutting my view from Bella's face as I walked out to my Baby.

Just as I was stepping into my car, I heard my name being called.

"Edward!" I looked back behind me in the direction of my house and saw Bella running hastily towards me.

"Edward," she huffed, "Wait."

I waited until she had regained her breath and stepped out of the car to her side.

"Yes Bella?"

I watched as she bit her lip in thought, the plump redness of it hiding behind her pearly teeth. "Would you be like to come out to dinner with me and my friend tonight?"

I blanched. "What?"

She had never asked me to go somewhere with her, and although it wasn't, it kind of sounded like a... date. With her friend there.

"Um, I promised my friend I would go out with her last night but I couldn't," her cheeks reddened, "So I promised I would make it up to her. I want to take her and her fiancé out to dinner... and I want you to be there."

_I want you to be there_

Am I allowed to scream things from mountain tops? Is it legal? Because if it is, I need a ticket to Mt. Everest. Now.

She wanted _me _to go to dinner with her. Me! It wasn't a, 'Come if you want to,' deal, it was an, 'I want you to be there,' deal. I felt a giant grin stretch across my face as I hopped back into my car.

"I would love to go with you." She beamed as I started my engine, the soft purring making a loud growl as I revved it.

"Great! Meet me at _Stanley's and Seaforth's_ at seven!" she called the noise.

"I have a better idea," I called back. "You meet _me_ at _Assagio's_."

I didn't stay long enough to hear her objections.

* * *

_Like it? You know the drill, Review if you want a sneak peek! If you don't want one, just tell me in your review. I know some people don't like it getting spoiled for them._


End file.
